


Informed Consent 知情同意

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 一夜情, 全文加番外33856字, 养孩子, 师生恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr，研究生开学前天，在酒吧“被迫”耍了一个男人。而这个男人刚好是他的公选课教授——Charles Xavier。这下好了，一夜情（失败）的对象掌握着自己的期末总评，还有比这更尴尬的事情吗？而Charles Xavier明显是个很难搞的人。为什么呢？大概是因为他真的非常讨人喜欢。





	Informed Consent 知情同意

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Erik & Charles  
> 注释：年龄差 / 师生AU

 Erik有时候会后悔交了Emma这么一个没心没肺的朋友。  
 他本来在家里看纪录片，关于鲨鱼和海豚什么的，却被Emma一个紧急夺命call叫到了地狱火俱乐部。  
 “你大半夜叫我来就为了这事？帮你做心理学实验？” Erik咬牙切齿地问，看上去想要马上掐死她。  
 “你可别忘了我高中假扮了三年你的女朋友！” Emma提醒他，“而且我随时都可以把你的电话和住址告诉Salvadore，她对你可是爱慕得发狂。”  
 Erik不说话了。Emma确实帮他挡了很多烂桃花，让他不至于被加起来可以组成一个班级的暗恋者把他的储物柜变成情书博览展。  
 “怎么样？” Emma不耐烦地敲了敲桌面。  
 “你欠我一次。” Erik恶狠狠地瞪回去。  
 Erik很快就找到了目标：一个穿着西装三件套的蓝眼睛男人。他蓬松卷曲的棕发和脸上可爱的雀斑让他看起来绝对不到二十五岁，手上没有指环（Erik的负罪感因此减少），整个人迷人得不太合理。  
 Erik走过去，坐在他的旁边。  
 “晚上好。” Erik和他打招呼，力图呈现自己最性感的嗓音。  
 “晚上好。” 蓝眼睛很热情地回应了他。  
 “一个人吗？” Erik抛出了经典的搭讪开场白。  
 “现在不是了。” 蓝眼睛笑了，眉眼弯弯。所有华灯都黯然失色。  
 受到鼓励后，Erik跟他聊了起来，并且给他买了一杯酒，殷勤得有点过头。在适当的时机，他向他的目标透露出隐晦的暗示。 Erik不确定Emma设计的台词符不符合自己禁欲系的正直外表，不过眼前的这个男人好像对他非常感兴趣。  
 所以加冰威士忌还没喝完，他们两个已经在洗手间里急不可耐地扒对方的衣服了。  
 Emma没有特别说明Erik该做什么，但他还是自作主张地去亲吻蓝眼睛的嘴唇。都怪它红得太鲜艳、太诱人，Erik本来应该点到为止，却在蓝眼睛火上浇油的挑逗中越陷越深。两人无意识地贴着彼此的下身磨蹭，交叠着发出压抑的喘息。  
 Erik感觉自己像待宰的羔羊，任由蓝眼睛解开他的扣子，湿软的触感从脖颈一直滑倒胸前。他也情不自禁地环上对方的腰，不安分地揉捏起掩藏在西装裤下的挺翘臀部。  
 他的舌头真的很灵活。Erik在意乱神迷中不由感叹。  
 等到蓝眼睛拉开他的拉链把他含进去的时候，Erik浑身一激灵，才想起了自己还肩负重任。  
 Erik猛地推开了本来跪在他面前专心致志地舔着他的男人，  
 “抱歉！我突然想起我还有急事！”  
 “什么？” 那双迷蒙的蓝眼睛里布满了疑惑，还有一丝丝逐渐苏醒的理智。他一脸的不可置信。  
 “我…我必须要走了！” Erik手忙脚乱地穿好裤子，“晚安！”  
 他推开门仓皇而逃，把愣在原地的那个男人丢在身后。  
 一直守候着伺机而动的Emma在逆行的人群中锁定了Erik的身影之后把他拽到了一个隐蔽的角落，满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，  
 “只花了八分钟，不愧是Erik Lensherr！现在你可以撤退了。” 她真的像个白皇后一样赏赐嘉奖的同时发号施令。  
 “我恨你，Emma Frost.” Erik厌恶地打掉了她的手。  
 他本来可以有一个平静悠闲的晚上，这下好了，现在他必须回去洗个冷水澡，并且很有可能要在浴室里操自己的手。

 次日，Erik还是起了个大早，即使他昨晚做了一个噩梦。而噩梦通常来说不那么香艳。  
 今天这是他研究生开学的第一天，他有一节遗传学课程需要参加。  
 Erik其实是建筑学专业的，但他被Emma忽悠着选修了这门课。听Emma说，那是一位非常风趣迷人的教授，不但在遗传学界名声斐然，在心理学界也颇有建树。读心理学的Emma上个学期就选了他的课程，因此必须要在新学期开学前提交相应的实验报告，而这就是她威逼Erik去酒吧猎艳的原因。  
 Erik提前半小时就到了教室，就像他往常做的那样。  
 参加这节课的人数多得有点超乎他的意料了，本来就不大的教室里挤满了人——大多是来旁听的，Erik能抢到前排的位置完全是天大的幸运，因为他刚坐下就有一波人潮涌了进来。  
 Erik认为这门如此晦涩的学科能吸引精心打扮盛装出席的女学生们坐满前三排，绝对是拜授课教师的人格魅力所赐。  
 这让他越发好奇这位教授究竟是个什么样的人。  
 上课铃响了，本来还低着头跟Emma发短信讨论去哪吃中午饭的Erik条件反射地抬头朝讲台望去。然后他看到了一双蓝眼睛，一双美丽而熟悉得过分的蓝眼睛。胸腔猛地收紧，好像有千斤重的钢铁砸在上面挤走了所有的氧气，Erik认出了眼前这位穿着灰色羊毛衫的教授，就是昨晚在酒吧遇见的那个男人。  
 他想马上离开这里，办张假身份证去买张船票逃到澳大利亚还是越南之类的地方。  
 可是已经来不及了。因为下一秒，他们都对上了彼此的视线。  
 “初次见面，我是Charles Xavier。” 具有良好职业操守的Xavier教授并没有当场过来踢他裆部，而是不动声色地移开了眼神，微笑着向他的学生们介绍了自己。  
 教室里爆发出震耳欲聋的掌声，坐在Erik身边的一个女生甚至快从座位上跳起来了。  
 [你知道Xavier教授的年龄吗?]Erik在桌子底下偷偷摸摸地给Emma发短信。  
 [30岁，未婚。怎么了，看上了？] Emma回复得很快，对八卦的天生敏感催生她的手速。  
 Erik懒得理她，把手机塞回口袋里。  
 这时，Charles接着说：  
 “现在，我要选一个班长，平时帮我联系各位同学，发布通知和作业要求。有没有同学自愿的？”  
 他话音刚落，好几个女生就迫不及待地举起了手。  
 Charles环顾了一圈，微眯着眼睛似乎在斟酌。最终，他的目光落在了Erik身上。  
 Erik感觉脊背一凉，隐隐有种不好的预感。  
 果然，Charles笑盈盈地向他伸出了手，  
 “我们的新班长就是你了。”  
 人群先是传出一阵窃窃私语，Erik感觉自己的脑袋里好像飞满了嗡嗡的蜜蜂，紧跟着他就听到稀稀拉拉的掌声。那对他来说如雷贯耳。  
 Charles好像对自己的选择颇为满意，他自顾自地开始操作电脑打开课件，嘴角微微上扬成愉悦的弧度。  
 Erik最担心的事情还是发生了。于是不甘于命运的他第一个念头就是去反抗Charles的决定。  
 “抱歉！” 他高举起手来试图重新引回Charles的注意力，“Xavier教授，我想我刚才并没有举手。”  
 Erik身边的那个女生一脸错愕地看着他，好像他中了乐透彩票，却把领奖的凭据扔进了碎纸机。  
 Charles抬起头，眯着眼睛看他，  
 “你现在不是举手了吗？”  
 Erik被他的回答噎得哑口无言。  
 在课堂上再挣扎下去也是徒劳，同Charles讲道理也是。Erik顿悟了这样的人生哲理，于是带着绝望的心情慢慢地把手放了下来。  
 他觉得自己毕竟也有愧在先——昨天晚上让Charles想象中的激情之夜化为了泡影。  
 不就是当个班长吗？能难倒我Erik Lensherr？  
 Erik把这句话在心里说了三次。

 “所以你祸害的那个人是Xavier教授？！”Emma差点失手打翻了她最爱的无糖香草拿铁。  
 “而你应该为这件事负责。”Erik想把咖啡浇在她强忍笑意的脸上，“你违背了社会学实验的知情同意原则。”  
 “我知道，所以这个实验我弃掉了。” Emma一副无所谓的样子。  
 “所以我的牺牲是白费的吗？！” Erik不敢相信自己的多年挚友竟然能无情到这种程度。  
 “这倒不一定。” Emma意味深长地看了他一眼，吃掉了盘子里的最后一块小饼干。  
 Erik搞不懂她是什么意思。事实上他从来都不知道女人的心思，也从来不愿意花时间去了解。他现在只是担心Emma会因为这块饼干的热量而又拉着他夜跑多少圈。  
 Charles Xavier是一个行走的矛盾体。这是Erik担任班长后第一件学会的事。他白天是天使，在课堂上带着如沐春风的笑容传道受业解惑；夜晚是魔鬼，在酒吧的厕所里可以把人的脑髓都吸出来。他用投影仪放映课件，却要求学生们上交课后作业的手写版。这同时也意味着Erik要按着选课名单一个一个联系，而不是舒服地坐在宿舍等着他们用电子邮件上交然后简单整合一下发给Charles。  
 还好Erik的导师Shaw更喜欢对另一个学生Janos颐指气使，不然他没办法在帮导师跑腿买咖啡、取干洗好的衣服和操心论文的同时去做Charles交给他的任务。有几个学生在死线的前一天晚上才完成，等Erik从南校区赶回来的时候，已经是晚上七点多了。  
早就过了下班时间了，学校的办公大楼一个人都没有。Erik手里握着那一叠全班同学的命脉站在楼下仰望那一排黑漆漆的窗户，经历过激烈的思想挣扎后，决定去一趟Charles家。  
 地址是那天下课后Charles塞给他的，美其名曰“以备不时之需”。当时Erik内心还有点不屑：他总不能堕落到去接受对方的booty call吧？现在想来，还是自己狭隘了一些。  
 Erik按照纸条上的提示，把机车停在了枫叶大道18号的对面。那是一栋蓝白色的房子，单从设计上来说有点圣托里尼的风情，花园里还种着各种美丽的、Erik叫不上名字的花，这倒是很符合他生物学教授的身份。  
 很有家的感觉。这是Erik的第一印象。但随后他看到了秋千和蹦床，心情就变得有点难以言说了。如果不是这位而立之年的教授有一颗难得的童心，那就是他有一个或者几个活泼好动的小孩。可Emma不是说他未婚吗？算了，为什么要关心这个？  
 Erik有点闷闷不乐地按下了Charles家的门铃。  
 开门的是一个银色头发的男孩，最多不超过六岁。他瞪着眼睛打量了Erik好一会儿，直到房间里传来Charles的声音：  
 “Peter，是谁在那儿？”  
 “是.....” 被叫做Peter的男孩为难地看着他，声如蚊呐。  
 “Erik。” Erik告诉他。  
 “是Erik，Charles！” Peter回头冲着某个方向底气很足地喊回去。  
 是Charles，不是爸爸。Erik不知道为什么自己松了一口气。  
 “噢！让他进来。” Charles的声音听起来似乎很雀跃。  
 Peter给Erik拿了一双拖鞋，侧身做出一个“请”的手势。Erik揉了揉他的头，跟在他后面走进了这栋房子。  
 穿过客厅的时候Erik惊讶地发现电视机前的地毯上还坐着一个红发的小女孩，Peter叫她Wanda，而她管Peter叫臭弟弟。  
 Charles在厨房里忙活着准备晚餐，光是背影就温柔到让人想要环上去。Erik看见了锅里沸腾的面汤，还有切得很丑的番茄块。  
 “还麻烦你跑一趟，辛苦了。” Charles不好意思地擦了擦手，接过Erik递过来的作业放在餐桌空的那一侧。  
 “也没多远。” 也就骑了半小时车。  
 “你吃过晚饭了吗？” Charles往锅里撒了一汤匙盐，扭过头来问，暖黄的灯光给他的侧脸镀上一层绒绒金边。  
 “还没有。” Erik如实回答。  
 “不如就留下来一起吃吧！” Charles提议道。  
 我才不要。  
 “如果不打扰的话。” Erik干巴巴地说。  
 “一点也不。我的手艺可是很不错的哦！” Charles颇为自得地笑，整张脸都亮起来了。  
 最好是这样。  
 ”我很期待。” Erik点头道。  
 为什么他在看到Charles的时候会丧失理智？这个问题要记在手机备忘录上，亟待查询。  
 意面之类的东西是Erik在午餐的时候从来不会考虑的，但他依然在Charles把盘子递过来的时候食指大动。他把这一切归咎于香气太过诱人的肉酱。  
 孩子们在Charles第三次喊他们的名字的时候才恋恋不舍地离开他们用积木搭的小屋。Peter站在餐桌边上时手里还攥着一个小恐龙的模型。  
 Erik坐在Charles的对面，左右手边分别是Wanda和Peter。他诡异地觉得这像是一家四口，鉴于他刚才督促了Peter去洗手，并且把盘子里的章鱼香肠全部让给了眼巴巴地望着自己Wanda。  
 晚餐的气氛倒也说不上尴尬，因为Erik和Charles一直在忙着提醒Peter不要踢他的姐姐，或者是阻止Wanda爬上桌子去敲弟弟的头。  
 “你是Charles的同事吗？” Peter把面条用叉子卷成一团塞进嘴里，没头没脑地问了一句。  
 “不是，” Erik和Charles对视了一眼，“我是他的学生。”  
 “你看起来比他年纪大。” Peter好像还嫌这么说不够伤人似的，“你都有皱纹了。”  
 Erik的脸色瞬间变得比被Peter挑挑拣拣过后糊成一坨的意面还要难看。  
 Charles扑哧一声笑出来，然后义正言辞地为Peter辩护：  
 ”童言无忌，请千万别放在心上。”  
 Erik给了他一个比哭还难看的笑作为回应，低头加快了进食的速度。Charles的脚在桌子底下碰到了他的，他懒得，或者是不想收回来。  
 收拾餐桌的时候两个人配合得太默契。Erik刚把碗碟拿起来Charles就转过来接住了。他们像是在一起生活了很久的伴侣。  
 这是Erik今天第二次有这样的错觉了。令人恐慌的、却并不排斥的错觉。他在把杯子递给Charles的时候碰到了那只曾经抚摸他脸庞的手，可能连一秒钟都不到，触感却一直延续到洗碗机停止工作。  
 Erik本来在吃完晚餐之后就该告辞的。但Peter不肯轻易放过任何一个能陪他组装赛车的人。Erik没办法无情地拒绝抱着他的大腿问他“要不要跟我一起玩”的小豆丁，也没办法在面对Charles那双熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛时不败下阵来。  
 如果Emma看见Erik抱着睡着了的Peter回房间时那副温柔的样子，一定会打电话给他预定精神科的病床。  
 Wanda是Charles负责带回房间的，按理说这会儿已经上床盖好被子了。Erik路过的时候忍不住停下来再看了一眼。果不其然，女孩的眼睛睁得大大的，正盯着天花板，一点儿想要睡觉的意思都没有。Erik叹了一口气，被Wanda听到了。她坐起来，期待地看着他，  
 “你下次还会来吗？”  
 “要看你爸爸欢不欢迎我了。” Erik耸耸肩。  
 “他不是我爸爸，” Wanda躺下来用被子蒙住脸，“我和Peter是收养的。”  
 “抱歉。” Erik后悔多嘴。于是为了补偿Wanda，他说：“我以后有空就会过来陪你们玩，好吗？”  
 “真的？” Wanda露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，“你真好。怪不得Charles喜欢你。”  
 “Charles喜欢我？”  Erik不可置信地指着自己反问。  
 “他看着你笑。” Wanda认真地回答。  
 “他看着每个人笑。” Erik有点生气地反驳，在跟小孩子较劲。  
 “那不一样。” Wanda表现出超乎年龄的成熟，“我就是知道。”  
 “好吧，好吧，” Erik附和她，低头看了一眼手表，“你该睡觉了，晚安。”  
 “晚安。”  
 Wanda抬手关掉了床头的灯，房间陷入一片黑暗。  
 Erik下楼的时候，Charles正抱了个抱枕盘腿坐在地毯上改卷子。  
 “你该早点休息了。” Erik鬼使神差地说。稍后他意识到这听上去像是关心。  
 “我能照顾好自己。” Charles笑了笑，把几张改好的卷子拢到一起，“你要走了？”  
 “时间不早了。” Erik示意他去看墙上的挂钟。  
 “也对。你一定累坏了。” Charles抱歉地看着Erik，双眸中柔情涌动。  
 其实他也没那么糟糕。Charles咬着下唇的样子像可爱的仓鼠，让Erik几乎认为自己应该留下来。  
 “我还得回去看书、写论文。” Erik把这句话说得很大声，更像是要提醒自己什么。  
 “我送你。” Charles收起那副摄人心魂的委屈神情，站起来。  
 两个人都沉默着，走到门口。  
 “再见。” Erik扭开门就要往外走。他甚至不敢看Charles。  
 “等等——” Charles抓住他的手臂，“你不想要一个晚安吻吗？”  
 “什...什么？” Erik不敢相信他听到的话是从Charles——一个很可能因为酒吧那件事记恨着自己的人嘴里说出来的，“我......" 他在想说“我没意见”会不会有点诡异。  
 “哈哈哈，我开玩笑的，”Charles笑得爽朗，用力拍了拍Erik的肩膀，“再见啦！”  
 Erik半梦半醒中点了点头，然后木然地走向了自己的机车。

 

 Charles教授的那门公选课程一周只有一节，这意味着按理来说Erik一周只能见他一次。  
 周三的时候Erik就想念意面的味道了，这种情绪在夜宵外卖送到之后变得强烈。他一直认为吃夜宵是一种不健康的生活方式，而事实证明他是对的。于是非常自负的德国男人毫不留情地把还相当有分量的包装盒扔进垃圾桶里，满脑子都是Charles不经意抬眸看向他时眼中的光和嘴角沾到的那一点点酱汁。  
 才过去了两天而已，怎么像一个世纪那么漫长？Erik在卧室里来回踱步，打开到论文草稿页面的笔电早就黑屏有好一会了。  
 他最终还是拿出手机，在联系人目录里寻找Charles Xavier，紧张得以至于差点按到Emma的名字。没错，Erik就是那种存号码时会认认真真填上全名的人。  
 [晚上好，教授。睡了吗？] 他按下发送键的时候才觉得大半夜给自己的教授发这种没什么现实意义的问候短信是一件很突兀的事，但世界上并不是所有的事情都可以按撤销键的。  
 对方回复得很快，[还没有。有什么事吗？ P.S.你可以叫我Charles的。]  
 [好的，Charles。你为什么这么晚了还不睡觉？] Erik的顾虑一扫而空了。  
 [这话出自一个接近凌晨时给别人发短信的人。我还在研究Peter的新玩具，我向他保证过明天他醒来的时候就能看见成品的。老天，究竟为什么这么复杂的东西要被设计出来给六岁的孩子玩？]  
 Erik仿佛能看见Charles窝在沙发里皱着鼻子那一副发愁的模样，于是他的手不太听使唤，[我想我或许能帮上忙？我对组装东西一向很擅长。]  
 [现在很晚了，Erik，我不能麻烦你。让我自己再挣扎一会吧！:( ] 句子末尾那个代表哭泣的符号竟然要比那些花里胡哨的emoji生动几百倍，Erik的心都被揪起来了。他通常不是一个感性的人。  
 [一点也不。正好我还在愁没事做。] 这条信息发出的时候Erik已经在玄关穿鞋了。他趁Charles还没回复的间隙迅速补充了一条，[我已经出门了。等我。]  
 Erik快步走进电梯的时候手机“叮”的一声响了。  
 [真是太谢谢你了，我的朋友。]  
 他心情大好，不自觉地在唱Sometimes when we touch。机车在夜幕笼罩的街道上飞驰，一路上收获了无数个从车窗里伸出来的中指。不到十二点半他就站在了Charles的家门口。  
 [我到了。] Erik选择给Charles发短信。门铃或许会吵醒Pietro和Wanda。  
 Charles惊喜的笑脸很快出现在他面前，大概是早就在客厅里等着了。  
 “快进来吧Erik！真的非常感谢你能来，否则我真的不知道怎么办才好了。”他伸出手来帮Erik整理被风吹得翻过来的衣领，动作那么自然流畅。  
 “举手之劳而已。” Erik感觉那只手温度能透过布料灼伤他，这解释了这句话说出口时比大脑延迟了几秒的原因。他的眼神艰难地越过Charles头顶的光晕飘向别处，“呃...我们来看看那个玩具吧。”  
 “好的。” Charles收回手插到口袋里，转身踏上第一层台阶，“到书房来吧。” 他指了指二楼的方向。  
 Erik点点头，跟了上去。  
 书房里没有Erik想象中的那种浮夸的壁巴洛克式炉，不过暖气开也得很足就是了。Erik把脱掉的外套随意地搭在扶手椅上。  
 Charles把图纸递过来的时候只是看了他一眼就笑了，“高领毛衣，真的？”  
 “允许我提醒你，你身上还穿着紫色的T恤。” Erik接过，没气好气地回他一句。  
 “别误会，我的朋友，” Charles折起一条腿坐在沙发上，拍了拍椅垫示意Erik过来，“我的意思是，你大晚上的穿着这个来我家，会让我觉得你居心叵测。”  
 “哦。” Erik不知道自己的脸有没有变红，但那感觉很烫。他意图延长走路的时间来散热，慢吞吞地挪动到Charles身边坐下，把图纸展开来大致看了一遍。“你确定这是Peter的玩具？就算是益智类的也太过超前了。” 他望向Charles的时候眉毛拧在一起。  
 Charles窘迫地别过头，揉了揉太阳穴，“好吧，这其实是Raven送给他的。我现在怀疑她的真实目的是把我搞疯掉。”  
 “Raven是？” Erik过于敏锐地捕捉到了一个陌生的人名。  
 “我妹妹。” Charles说，“所以你到底能不能搞定这个？”  
 “给我点时间。” Erik说这话是在安抚Charles，或他自己。他往下滑到地毯上坐着，近距离仔细对着图纸辨认散乱在茶几上的零件，“大概要一个小时。”  
 Charles不敢相信，“你没在开玩笑？我从九点鼓捣这个到现在了都没半点头绪。”  
 Erik本来还有点不确定的，但就在Charles往前倾身凑到他肩膀边上的时候，他立刻就被不知打哪来的、前所未有的自信充满了。  
 “你就看着吧。” 他说。  
 Erik没让Charles失望，一点半才刚过他就把成品摆在了Charles面前。  
 “这真是太棒了！” Charles的眼中亮晶晶的流转着光彩，“You are extraordinary.”  
 “你知道这些工作是要孩子们自己来完成才比较有意义的吧。” Erik如果不揶揄他的话就掩饰不了简直要飘上云端的心情了。  
 Charles垂下眉眼，“我平常工作比较忙，能陪他们玩的时间不多。我只想让PeterWanda高兴。” 他的声音几不可闻，但愧疚浮在脸上显而易见。  
 Erik根本见不得他这副样子，一个年轻有为的大学教授怎么可以像个不小心打碎别人家玻璃窗的小男孩那样可怜兮兮的？  
 “或许以后我能陪他们玩。”于是他说，迎上Charles的目光之后有点慌乱，“我是说，Peter和Wanda好像还挺喜欢我的。”  
 “Erik，你不需要为我做这些的。” Charles恢复了无奈又怜爱的语气。  
 “你可别误会。” Erik恨年长者的泰然自若，好像什么都懂的样子。所以他赌气，“我只是觉得Peter和Wanda都很可爱。”  
 Charles也不深究原因，“他们当然。” 他唇畔晕开自豪的笑容，暖融融的像热巧克力。  
 这个话题结束之后两个人都一时噤声。Charles起身绕到沙发后面去，而Erik在原地坐立难安。他已经准备好被Charles赶回家了，虽然方式可能要比他想象的要委婉许多。那个人就是有办法把所有的事情都变得柔和。就像温水煮青蛙，Erik想，以一种跟非得跟生物与自然沾点边的思路。  
 但是Charles没有这么做，而是拿出了棋盘，“你会这个吗？”  
 “会的。” Erik回答。就算是Charles拿出一只实验小白鼠问他会不会解剖他也许都会点头。  
 Charles露出一个小小的微笑。他走到Erik的对面坐下，“Fancy a game?”  
 “只是下棋的话，未免有点无趣吧。” Erik盯着那些错综的黑白格子，眼眶不禁泛酸，感到有一丝丝困意袭来。  
 “我不会同你下脱衣象棋的。” Charles对他翻了个白眼。  
 那上扬的弧度竟然也可爱极了，叫Erik有些不知所措，“我...我不是这个意思......” 他不知道该看哪里好。沉闷的红木书架，Charles耳后的鬓发，晃眼的台灯，Charles雪白的锁骨。  
 “你当然不是。” Charles强势地截住他的视线，笑意不减分毫。遗传学教授完全掌控了局势，“我在想我们可以建立一个奖励机制。你知道的，赢的人有酒喝什么的。”  
 Erik觉得这话从一个顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发、睡裤是泰迪熊图案的人嘴里说出来有些违和。即使Charles那双攻击性很强的蓝眼睛在与他胶着的时候完全是肆意张扬的捕猎者气息。  
 “你成年了吗？Charlie boy？” 他绝对是故意的，想要扳回一城。这么暧昧的昵称是不应该用在自己的任课教授身上的。  
 “我会把这个当做夸奖。” Charles眨眨眼睛，那其中的暗示很明显，“我刚好有瓶不错的窖藏。”  
 Erik因为那个C开头的单词(cellar,窖藏)而牙疼，”你还有个酒窖？所以你原先住在城堡里吗？家里有厨师和管家，中间名是Arthur或者Philip什么的？” 他眯着眼睛，看上去像个愤世嫉俗的仇富者。  
 “噢——Erik！” Charles笑倒在椅背上，上气不接下气的，“也不全是。我的中间名其实是Francis。但没关系，你还有很多时间来了解我。”  
 所以他们会有以后。  
 Erik非常没有原则地忘记了当初是谁迫切地想要摆脱一夜情未遂的对象，这会差点露出了Emma所形容的那种令人闻风丧胆的、露出二十四颗牙齿的笑，“等会输了可别哭鼻子。”  
 “我不会被你弄哭的。” Charles志在必得地说，“至少不会在下棋这件事上。”

 

 Erik还没完全从梦中清醒过来的时候就感觉到被什么东西沉沉地压着，同时头痛的像被人拿棒球棍砸过一样。他挣扎了好一会儿才能睁开眼睛。  
 最先闯入眼帘的是Charles睡得安稳的侧脸，脸颊被暖气熏得微红而睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。他甚至看清了那人鼻尖上几个小小的雀斑。  
 Erik终于反应过来了，从那个乱的像浆糊一样的大脑中奇迹般地拼凑出昨夜零碎的画面：最初他们确实在遵循着赢的人有酒喝的规则，不过后来某人在一直输的情况下就开始使出了威逼利诱的耍赖招式。“该死的就快给我喝一口Lehnsherr”或者是“我没酒喝的话说不定会挂掉你这门课噢”。  
 这大概能解释最后酒瓶里涓滴不剩、他们都醉得滚到地毯上去不省人事、并且Charles整个人像树袋熊一样挂在他身上呼呼大睡的原因。Erik第一次这么痛恨自己准得可怕的生物钟，宿醉过后还要早起堪比炼狱。  
 情不自禁偏头去闻Charles的头发已经够可悲的了，但接下来早晨时再自然不过的生理反应变得更加强烈让Erik觉得自己可能已经无可救药。  
 Charles的嘴唇贴在他脖子上那种若即若离的触感对Erik实在是种折磨。  
 然后他受不了了，陌生的温情演变成罕见的慌张。虽然心里有恐龙还是尼斯湖水怪什么的在咆哮，但Erik还是小心翼翼地从那条软乎乎的手臂下钻出来。  
 Erik记得Charles周四上午的课程安排是空白的，要到下午才有生物学系的专业课，于是就没叫醒他，给他盖好自己的外套就出了书房。  
 路过Peter和Wanda的房间时，Erik特地留意了一下，发现两个小家伙都不在床上。他还在疑惑，就听见楼下里发出了乒乒乓乓的声音。  
 Erik冲到餐厅，发现Peter坐在椅子上以一种惊人的速度荡着脚，眼睛惊恐地瞪得圆圆的。而Wanda站在摇摇晃晃的玩具收纳箱上发愣，旁边散落着身首异处的饼干罐以及一地碎屑。  
 “发生什么事了？！” Erik紧张兮兮地问，一边把Wanda抱下来安置在Peter旁边坐好，接着把饼干罐捡起来放在餐桌上。  
 “我饿了！” Peter抢答，“我们饿了！想要吃脆谷乐！” 他指着壁橱最上层的那一排花花绿绿的包装盒。  
 Erik仗着身高优势长手一伸，轻而易举地把Peter梦寐以求的膨化食品拿了下来。Peter高兴得大喊“Hoorey”，往牛奶里倒了满满一碗，然后舀了一大口送进嘴里，把它们嚼得咔哧咔哧响。  
 但Wanda明显是双胞胎中更理智的那一位。“你为什么会在这？” 她可不像Peter那样因为一点蝇头小利就轻而易举地就适应了Erik一大早突然出现在家里的事实。  
 “呃......” Erik试图寻找到合适的措辞，“课后辅导？”  
 Wanda努努嘴，表示勉强接受。  
 “你该去刷个牙，然后来吃早餐！” Peter好不容易把嘴里的东西吞进肚子里，“Charles说早上一定要刷牙，而且不吃早餐会得胃病。”  
 “好的，” Erik有点窘迫地回答，“好的。” 稍后他想到提出这个要求的人自己还在书房里睡得昏天黑地。  
 “我去拿新的牙刷给你。” Peter是个知恩图报的小孩。他用袖子擦擦嘴巴，从椅子上跳下来，噔噔蹬地跑没了影。  
 Erik看着Peter这副熟练的样子有些牙疼，“所以...经常有人在这里过夜吗？” 他问正在往嘴里狂塞饼干渣、努力消灭罪证的Wanda。  
 Wanda头也不抬，喝下一大口牛奶后缓过来才悠悠地说了一句：“想知道就自己去问，胆小鬼。”  
 上帝保佑，Erik绝不想要这个世界上再有另外一个Emma Frost了。  
 简单地梳洗过后，Erik在姐弟俩的强烈要求下又给他们做了烤吐司和荷包蛋。他们倒是都不见外。Peter开心得不行，因为他可以肆无忌惮地加很多很多花生酱而没有人对他的牙齿感到忧虑。他还想要再加点M&M's巧克力豆，Wanda和Erik很有默契地同时制止了他。  
 Erik几乎能胜任一切工作：检查他们是否都把手工课作业装进了书包里和从床底下把Peter乱丢的一只球鞋找出来。他自告奋勇要给Wanda扎头发，被后者无情拒绝。Wanda换衣服的时候发现自己的红裙子染上了一块黑色的墨水印，不加思考就锁定了犯罪嫌疑人Pietro Maximoff。他们在沙发上你追我赶上蹿下跳，Erik不得不一手钳制住一个说着“小声点别吵醒了Charles”才控制住场面。  
 把Peter和Wanda送上校车Erik觉得自己差不多是上过刀山下过火海的人了，回到室内的时候还有些恍惚，并且对自己扮演监护人角色的自觉感到无奈。他在客厅里安静坐了一会之后，上楼去查看Charles的情况。  
 Charles已经醒了——或者可能已经醒了，因为他确实坐了起来，可眼睛还是闭上的，整个人像石化在原地。  
 “Morning，Professor，” 偷看了十秒钟之后Erik觉得是时候了，“睡得怎么样？” 他站在门边上问，手里还拿着一杯水。  
 “老实说，不太好。” Charles转头过来看他，声音干涩，迷蒙的蓝眼睛一点点地亮了起来，“你怎么还在这？”  
 Erik认为他的潜台词应该不是“现在请滚出我家谢谢”。“我想就这么走了不太好...况且Peter和Wanda——”  
 “天哪天哪天哪天哪——” Erik的话还没说完就被Charles打断，他这下差不多是捡回了生物学系最年轻教授的脑子，“今天是周四！他们一定错过校车了，我得——” Charles挣扎着从爬起来，不想用力过猛之下重心失衡，眼看就要摔倒。  
 “嘿，嘿，” Erik一个箭步冲上去扶住那个迷糊的家伙，“你还好吗？别担心，他们已经在去学校的路上了。”他一只手圈住Charles的腰，另一只手把那杯水递过去。  
 “噢！你真贴心，Erik，” Charles感激地接过，喝了一口，慢慢地把刚才砸在Erik肩上的脑袋抬起来，“并且我还闻到了食物的香味？” 他嘴角的笑容晕开小小的惊喜。  
 “是的，我做了早餐。” Erik绝不会承认自己那来路不明的自豪感是真实存在着的，“你最好快点收拾一下你自己，不然要凉掉了。”  
 “好。” Charles用手抹了一把脸，呻吟着推开Erik，跌跌撞撞地往门口走去。Erik忍不住多想，他的语气是不是有些嗔怪的意思。  
 德国男人像个stalker一样跟着Charles到他的房间，在他同花洒搏斗的时候把那个地方当作旅游景点来参观，差不多要把被单上各种各样的暗纹图案全给记住。  
 Charles从浴室出来之后整个人倒是清爽很多，头发也被稍微打理成“勉强能见人的模样”。  
 “不是所有人都像你那样随身携带发胶的。” 面对Erik的揶揄，Charles不甘示弱。  
 “时刻保持外型一丝不苟难道不是一个成年人应该具备的素养吗？” Erik抱着手站在那里，说出来的话却不知不觉带有攻击性。他还没来得及后悔自己的刻薄的时候就反过来被Charles戳到了痛处：  
 “说的倒也是，老顽固。你也差不多到了耳朵该长毛的年纪了吧？” Charles的眉梢弯弯，笑意很明显。  
 这话跟Emma在他二十四岁生日时说的“你是不是一出生就四十二岁了”杀伤力不分上下。  
 但Emma的眼神要更胜一筹，因为Charles散发着错误的、迷人的魅力。他那么柔和，像试图捉弄猎人的鹿，眨着单纯无害的大眼睛，妄想着在挑衅过后还能全身而退。而我们的猎人先生似乎也属于会放过白雪公主那一类心肠较软的。  
 “就你这个年纪来说，你的酒量可真够差劲的。” 走了一小会神之后Erik终于想起来自己应该要反击，“倒是很爱喝。”  
 “这跟岁数又没有关系。我又不是那种会混迹酒吧和夜店的人。” Charles脸皮很厚地胡扯。“再说了，有些东西就是会让人欲罢不能的，不是吗？”  
 Erik觉得有道理。他可以举出很多类似的例子，像是碧特博格啤酒、手写的To-do List、世界杯和Charles Xavier。  
 Once you give it a shot, then you never wanna let go.

 

 早餐过程中的气氛要活跃很多了。Charles吃水煮蛋的时候有感而发，告诉Erik他小时候一觉醒来发现自己被Raven剃成光头。而作为交换，Erik坦白了自己其实畏惧各类昆虫的事实。  
 Charles问了一句“真的？”，得到肯定回答之后毫无顾忌地笑得快被呛到。  
 “那你可要离我们的花园远一点，”他顺了顺气，指着窗外的某一处说：”那片郁金香最近长了好多虫，园艺公司的预约还要排到下周呢。”  
 Erik愿意为了Charles和那些可恶的虫子决一死战，于是他说：“你需要帮忙吗？我可以——”  
 “谢谢你，Erik，”Charles打断了他的话，“但我想还是交给专业人士来做比较好。再说了，我总不能要求我的学生帮我做那么多事。”  
 “好吧。”Erik有些挫败地回答，把还没说出口的后半句咽回肚子里。好在Charles鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的模样超乎寻常的可爱，他也没难过太久。  
 两个人接着有一搭没一搭地闲聊了好一会后Erik才想起自己还有课，还是那种考勤缺席要扣分的必修课。  
 他不得不向Charles告辞，Charles也礼貌地起身送他到门口去。  
 所有的一切都跟那天晚上无比相似，Erik换好鞋的时候以为Charles会说点什么。他不自然地稍稍侧头，余光瞥到Charles嘴角上扬的弧度。  
 “再见，Erik。”Charles立在玄关上看着他。  
 “再见，教授。”  
 所以这次没有kiss goodbye，鬼才知道Erik那点若隐若现的失落感是为了什么。  
 他有那么半秒钟心如死灰，想着或许在绝尘而去的路上风能带走自己的别扭情绪。就Erik打开门准备出去的那一瞬间，Charles抓住了他的手，在他发愣的间隙凑上来在他的侧脸印下了一个吻，然后再次拉开了距离。  
 “路上小心。”Charles说，笑起来眉眼像月牙那样。再简单不过的词语组合从他嘴里吐出来却好像拥有蝴蝶振翼般的余音，而Erik的大脑里掀起了一片轰鸣。  
 Erik才发现Charles的眼睛原来蓝得如此惊心动魄，并立刻爱上了桉树须后水的味道。  
 “好。”他只能做出如此回答，并且在走出那栋房子十几米外后才记起自己是骑车来的。

 Erik Lehnsherr在课堂上玩手机，Azazel一觉醒来看到这一幕差点从椅子上摔下去。  
 “你在看Emma上次喝醉酒上蹿下跳的录像吗？”Azazel趴在桌上打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地看着他，“如果是的话也请发一份给我。”  
 “什么？当然不是，我为什么要看那个鬼东西？”Erik僵住几秒，缓缓转过头来，“为什么你盯着我看？”  
 Azazel悻悻地收回视线，“只是好奇。你在给谁发短信？”  
 “不关你的事。”Erik瞪他一眼，用另一只手遮住屏幕。做贼心虚的完美诠释大抵就是如此。  
 “她是哪个院的？”Azazel无视他杀人的眼神。  
 “是他，生物院的。”Erik出于某种冲动要纠正Azazel，还忍不住补充道：“并且他很好。”  
 他用了amazing这个词而不是bearable和not so bad，Azazel的表情看起来像见到没化妆就出门的Emma。“比如哪一方面？(In what way?)”  
 “每个方面。(In every way.)”Erik用那种理所当然的语气回答，差不多就像是在说地球绕着太阳转。  
 “你恋爱了？”Azazel把这句话说出来后自己都感到一阵恶寒。  
 “我没有。”Erik反驳他的时候刚好点开了Charles的回复，笑容都咧到耳根了。  
 Azazel想把专业书砸在Erik头上好让他清醒一点，但迫于后者的淫威不得不改为在心里腹诽。  
 下课之后差不多已经是中午了，Erik还记得约了Emma吃午餐，起码不算完全丧失心智，但他仍然因为每隔三分钟就低头看手机而差点错过建筑系大楼和餐厅中间的咖啡馆。  
 还好只是差点，被迫早起还没有咖啡因支撑的Emma Frost能把屋顶都掀了。  
 “这他妈是什么？”她从Erik递过来的纸杯中喝了一口之后表情狰狞，碍于形象强迫自己吞下去，“我要的是双份低脂咖啡因香草糖浆玛奇朵！”  
 Erik慢悠悠地抬眼，视线越过笔电屏幕，“没有香草糖浆，换了焦糖。”  
 “我说过如果没有的话就换脱脂豆奶拿铁，记得吗？”Emma咬牙切齿的模样似乎在斟酌她用塑料刀叉给Erik开颅的可能性，“你明明知道我讨厌焦糖的。”  
 “Charles就喜欢焦糖。”Erik喃喃道，片刻后又自己摇头笑了。  
 “什么？”Emma瞬间就忘记了她现在应该要生气，眯着眼睛逼近他，“你说的是Charles Xavier？”  
 “什么？我什么都没说。”Erik不着痕迹地收起笑容，端起自己的咖啡杯喝了一口，故作淡定地看着Emma，“你以后可以试试黑咖啡。”  
 Emma翻了个白眼，毫不留情地抢走了他那份套餐里的草莓舒芙蕾。  
 感谢排得满满当当的课表，Erik能够以此为借口从Emma拐弯抹角的盘问下逃离。  
 城市建设史之后是智能建筑概论，Erik把一整个下午都耗在了教学楼。四点多的时候他接到了Charles的手机号打来的电话。  
 “下午好。”Erik接听之后把笔电扣上了。  
 “你好呀，Erik。”  
 “Peter？怎么了？”Erik没想到那头传来的是Peter的声音。  
 “今天晚上Charles要带我们去吃披萨，你来吗？”Peter听起来兴奋极了，“有很多很多培根和芝士的！”  
 “抱歉Peter，”Erik斟酌了一下，小心翼翼地接下去：“我今晚有点忙，还有好多文献要看。”  
 他想着整天打扰别人的家庭生活好像也不太好。  
 “文献是什么？”Peter跟他完全不在一个频道上。  
 接下来Erik听到了一阵地覆天翻的响动，似乎是Wanda嫌Peter太笨了并且也想跟他说话，于是姐弟两人展开了激烈的手机争夺大战。  
 “那你周末有空吗？”混乱之中女孩儿的声音尖锐得直击耳膜，当下似乎是Wanda掌握着控制权。  
 Erik不假思索地回答，“有。”他为了确保对方能够听清楚还提高了音量。  
 “那么周末见Erik！”Wanda快速地说完就挂了电话，Erik甚至来不及做出什么反应。  
 他不确定周末具体指的是哪一天，于是把手机日程表里的周六和周日都勾选为了“OCCUPIED”。  
 Erik的成绩很好，在建筑设计方面也天赋异禀，这就是Shaw会带着他一起做商业项目的原因。这听起来风光无限，然而事实是Erik几乎每天都要替Shaw应付新想法层出不穷的委托方。  
 今晚Shaw又“临时有事”，Erik不得不把修改设计的工作承担下来。  
 他从中午到现在一点东西都没吃过，饥饿感在Charles给他发来披萨的照片的时候被放大到了极致。  
 [我还在饿着肚子画图呢。]Erik咬着铅笔在屏幕上敲敲打打。他刚把手机放下提示音就“叮”的一声响起。  
 Charles不可置信的语气简直能穿透屏幕，[但现在已经快十点了？]紧接着又是一句：[这样对胃不好，Erik，你应该吃点什么。]  
 Erik想了想，回复道：[那么压缩饼干该派上用场了。]  
 这条信息发出之后，他的手机就再也没了动静。Erik思考了半天究竟哪里不对劲，丝毫没意识到自己基本上是终结了整场对话。  
 他重新投身于绘图大业，把稿纸当做Shaw的脸，下手时每一笔都没必要的重。  
 过了大概一个小时，Erik听到有人敲门。  
 这么晚了，会是谁？如果是Alex再一次忘记带公寓钥匙要来借宿的话Erik发誓一定会把他赶走。  
 然而开门后他见到的并不是Alex，而是一个穿着某中餐馆制服的年轻人。  
 “是Lehnsherr先生对吗？”来人没等Erik点头，不由分说就将一个纸袋塞到Erik手里，“这是您点的餐。”  
 “抱歉，但我好像没点什么......”Erik皱着眉头辨认小票上的菜名，“橙皮鸡肉？炒杂烩？”  
 那年轻人估计是没处理过这种情况，手忙脚乱地从口袋里翻出订单记录。“信用卡签名来自Xavier先生，也许是您的...男朋友？”  
 Erik煞有其事地郑重点头。”是的，没错。”他这么回答道，然后带着露出三十二颗牙齿的笑容把门关上了，完全不在乎那个可怜的年轻人会不会留下什么心理阴影。  
 他喜欢男朋友这个词，接下来也会开始喜欢橙皮鸡肉和炒杂烩。  
 Erik近乎虔诚地把餐盒放到桌子上，下意识地顺手拿起手机划亮屏幕。  
 [吃掉它们。]  
 这是Charles最新发来的信息，就在他去给外卖员开门的时候。  
 [好。]Erik头一次这么乐意听话。  
 [附赠的幸运饼干也很美味，我打赌你一定会爱上它的。]  
 Charles这会脸上一定挂着那种自信的笑容，眼睛里闪烁着光彩，好像一切都尽在掌握。没有原因的，Erik的眼前就是出现了这样一幅画面。这个时间点他大概刚从泡完热水澡，头发还湿漉漉的，腰间只围着浴巾；又或者是早就裹着睡袍钻进被子里，领口随意地大敞露出胸前奶白色的肌肤。  
 这虚构出来的强烈冲击直接导致了某人满脑子都是“这世上没什么尝起来比你更好”。Erik完全陷入了臆想中无法自拔，等手机再次响起新信息的提示音的时候，他才意识到自己真的把这种鬼话发出去了。  
 Charles回复他：[下次你可以做个对比考证。]  
 深吸一口气，放下手机，Erik想去撞墙。  
 但最后他只是把自己撞进了沙发靠枕里，想着他有幸领教过的Charles的舌头和嘴唇，直到他不得不冲进浴室里给自己来一发——素材有限但是好在Erik的想象力还有够丰富。  
 叫着自己教授的名字到达高潮真的正常吗？

 

 Erik不知道究竟Charles说的“下次”具体是几月几日，所以他笃定从第二天太阳升起之后就应该算是了。  
 周五早课之后就是自由时间，Erik庆幸自己选课时的先见之明。说不准这是命中注定呢。  
 他好歹认真把那两节专选听完了，没忘了自己还得从Professor Strange那里拿到期末论文的学分。  
 想着总不能就这么去Charles家拜访，Erik给Charles的私人邮箱发了邮件，说他有几个学术问题想要请教，然后拿出了上节选修课上记的笔记，硬是圈出了几个他错过了具体内容的知识点。这不能怪Erik——是Charles的西装裤有点太贴身了，还总是背对着他板书。  
 Erik是很想要专注的，真的，他通常也很擅长这个。但Charles的虹膜会随着光线的改变幻化出不同的色彩，令人着迷的EYCL1基因。 他一边痛恨自己毫无原则的迷恋，一边心甘情愿地随着这自上而下席卷的漩涡沉没。  
 从学校到Charles家的路程好像变长了，Erik有好几次把红灯看成了绿灯，不过停车的时候他到底还是稍微表现了一下对社区守则的敬意。  
 尖锐的铃声把Erik的心钩到了嗓子眼，本来还呆呆地趴在门上的一只七星瓢虫也被吓到扑棱棱地飞走，留他一人在近乎停止流动的空气中。  
 希望Charles不要怀疑他对知识的渴求，搞不好他跟美妙的生物学（或者教授生物学的人）确实有那么点与生俱来的特殊共鸣呢。  
 门很快被打开，Charles脚上趿着的家居鞋与大理石地板摩擦发出极不稳重的声音，这副快活的样子别人要到万圣节Trick or Treat的时候才能有幸目睹。   
 “Erik！”Charles自然地侧过身，让他进来。“你今天到得好早，我还想让你顺路帮我买一杯水果优格呢，就在街角那家店。”  
Erik决定闭口不提优格其实是个热量炸弹而Charles的下巴像仓鼠一样圆乎乎的，配合着做出一个“我感到十分遗憾”的悲伤表情。  
 他跟在Charles身后往里走，打不定主意是要先寒暄一下还是直接切入主题，脑袋里正无声地进行着一场小规模的核爆，连机车的钥匙攥在手心里被汗湿掉都没感觉到。  
 客厅还是那样，乱糟糟的，花瓶和没来得及收纳好的购物袋放在一起，椅子上搭着几条衣服，Peter的玩具车和蜡笔还横七竖八地散落在地毯上。Erik感慨了一秒之后马上清醒过来，他上次来拜访又不是创世纪之前的事。  
 Charles窝回到沙发上他原来的位子里，拍了拍坐垫示意Erik，“过来坐。”  
 Erik除了回答“好”之外，说不出其他话来。他拿捏不准距离，犹犹豫豫了半天，最后遵从自己的内心挨着Charles坐下。  
 Charles舒展着四肢，对此完全没意见。他轻轻撞了一下Erik的膝盖，“你看过这个吗？”  
 “什么？”Erik回过神来，才发现电视上放着电影。他从配乐和画面能看出这并不是自己平时会选择的碟片类型。“你喜欢看爱情片？”  
 Charles对他戏谑的语气表示抗议：“嘿！它可是获得过青少年选择奖的！”  
 Erik不可置否，乖乖地接过Charles塞过来的爆米花碗给他捧着。  
 爱情片也不错。The Notebook这个名字听上去就很有趣。

 Erik努力去记住所有角色的姓名和剧情的起承转合，以防Charles看完之后想要纾解看法，而他也能应答几句。  
 男女主角被迫分手的时候Charles的眉间拧了一抹愁云，表情颇为凝重。他往毯子里缩了缩，露出来的一双眼睛像加勒比海上起了薄雾。  
 一个感性的Charles Xavier！换做一周以前Erik会为自己的新发现举办一个庆祝会，没有西班牙女王给哥伦布的那种隆重待遇但至少会有白桑格丽塔潘趣酒。  
 但今时不同往日，Erik已经是他的俘虏，并且极有可能愿意在[b]婚后[/b]改姓Xavier，所以现在最应该要做的事情是给他一个拥抱。  
 Erik想着，就这么做了，趁Charles吸鼻子的时候手臂一伸一揽，动作迅但略为僵硬。  
 Charles没预料到这个，几乎是脸朝下栽进他怀里的。  
被紧紧裹着的毯子束缚了行动，Charles挣扎着好不容易才坐起来，一头棕发被弄得乱糟糟的。他不明所以地看着Erik，“怎么了？”  
 Erik不回答，只是轻轻地拍他的肩膀，然后给他递了一张纸巾。  
 Charles愣了半天，终于反应过来：“你以为我哭了？”  
 Erik斟酌片刻，诚实地点了头，“这不丢脸，真的。”  
 场面一度无比温馨，Erik差点被自己感动，结果被他抱在怀中的人在他真情流露的这一刻笑出了声。  
 “抱歉——”Charles强忍住笑意，调整了一下呼吸，“但我只是感觉有点冷。”  
 好吧，这太尴尬了。  
 Erik摸了摸鼻子，又强作镇定从前额向后梳自己的头发，最后把脸埋在自己的双手里。  
 他再也装不下去了，有什么东西好像从他的喉咙里喷薄而出，直冲大脑。随便谁都好快来给他浇一盆冰水，否则马上他自己能燃烧起来。  
 Erik Lehnsherr，成熟稳重，享受膝上舞服务时也能面不改色心不跳淡定用手机处理邮件，心理素质之强曾让兄弟会其余人等叹为观止，现在想要从这个世界上消失。  
 “Erik？”Charles握住他的手腕，尝试着掰开，但力道很轻，“你会把自己闷死的。”  
 “那正好，解脱了。”Erik哀怨地说。再也不要自作主张是他最新学到的人生哲理。  
 “Erik，”Charles再叫了一遍他的名字，尾音的调子愉快地上扬。Erik还是一动不动，于是他气势凛然地宣布：“你再不松开的话我要动手咯。”  
 不能总是对他言听计从的，不能轻易屈服。Erik对自己说，打定主意要跟Charles抗争到底，少年时期缺席的叛逆这会全涌上来了。  
 “真是固执。”看他还是像尊石像，Charles一面嘀嘀咕咕，一面把手往下伸，在Erik的腹肌处辗转来回，最后摸进他的裤子里。  
电影里的反派一般不这么做，他们说的动手是把主角扔下悬崖或是吊起来打，没人用手活威胁别人的。  
 Charles的指尖好像带着电流，Erik和他的老二在被触碰到的瞬间同时痉挛，全身的血液咆哮着都往下半身奔流而去。  
他想悄无声息地挪开手偷看，结果被Charles抓住机会，不由分说就凑上来吻住。  
 Erik喜出望外，顺从地张嘴放Charles的舌头进来。不过他没给Charles太多为所欲为的机会，略施小惠后就立即主动纠缠上去，重新夺回控制权。  
 Charles尝起来有甜甜的奶油味，可能是因为吃了爆米花，也可能是因为他本身就是如此甘美。Erik自我标榜从不吃甜食，啃咬起他的嘴唇来倒是没完没了，舌头伸进去一点也不客气地搅动，把平日里不可一世的教授逼到只能难耐地哼哼。  
 Erik的心里突然冒出了一个奇怪的念头，像要破茧成蝶前的悸动，像拂晓时晕开的微光。他突然大发慈悲放过口水都流到下巴去的Charles，从那人的耳后开始，一路向下舔到颈窝，把头埋在那里深深吸气。  
 Charles贴着Erik扶在他后颈的手不得不后仰，感觉着他温热的鼻息，目光涣散在天花板上。他正期待着Erik进一步更下流的进犯，结果Erik又没了动静，于是Charles不满地推了推他，“你在干嘛？”  
 Erik搂住Charles后腰的手臂缩紧，像是要把对方嵌入自己的身体。“Charles，”他干巴巴地开口，“我想我真的很喜欢你。”  
 他所搭乘的列车不但偏离了轨道，还朝着错误的方向呼啸疾驰，要到很远很远的地方去，不会回头，不会停下。这太糟糕了，他不想这样的，他应该要拉下操纵杆，但他没有办法这么做，就像鱼没办法抗拒水。不知道从什么时候起，Charles已经成了他的海洋。  
 绝对不在同一个频道上，Charles觉得Erik凄凄惨惨的模样傻得可爱 ，“那很不错。”他说，接着无奈地在Erik怀里扭了扭，“但是如果你再不做点什么的话，就从我身上滚下去。”  
 他们俩都硬得像烙铁。Erik的勃起一直被Charles懒洋洋地揉着，他先是隔着内裤描摹整根的形状，然后不轻不重地来回撩拨。  
 Erik受不了地贴着Charles重重摩擦了几下，实在控制不住唇间流泻出压抑的喘息。他昏头涨脑地把Charles推到压在沙发的角落，扯下自己的裤子，然后是Charles的，接着把两个人的阴茎握在一起上下套弄。Charles想撑着扶手坐起来，Erik偏不让，把他的手含进嘴里，舌头从下到上滑动，细细地吮吸每一根手指。  
 Charles被他赤裸裸的眼神铺天盖地网住，没有半点退缩，反而笑起来，“就这样？你还会什么？”  
 Erik不是没有经验，但他想在Charles面前表现出最好的一面。于是Erik放过Charles的手，干脆利落地把他身上松松地挂着的T恤脱掉，含住他胸前的一点吮嘬，轻舔碾压，再用舌尖逗弄。  
 Charles呻吟着挺胸往他嘴里送，迷迷糊糊中还在思考着怎么表达“另一边也要”比较委婉。他的乳头已经被吸到肿胀，麻麻的痒痒的。浑身都是。  
 那里并不会真的流出奶与蜜，但Erik依然乐此不疲，离开的时候还恋恋不舍。他退开一点，跪到地板上。Charles根本离不开他身上的热度，也想跟着起来，却被他按住小腹动弹不得。  
 “别急。”Erik哄他，一面把他的大腿分得更开。  
 Charles呜咽一声，躺倒回去任其享用。他的一条腿被Erik抬起来架在肩上，因为流着前液而变得湿漉漉的顶端差点戳到Erik的脸上去。他所有的隐秘被彻底暴露在这个男人面前。奇怪，久经沙场的他不应该这么羞涩的。  
 如Charles所料，Erik温暖的唇舌很快包裹住了他。虽然最初有点刮擦到牙齿的小小不快，但是Erik的舌头该死的灵活，通常会被冷落的双球也被照料得很好。Charles闭着眼舒服地嚷嚷，一会用气音呢喃Erik的名字一会喊毫无实质意义的“yes”。  
 Erik都不知道Charles这么会叫，邻居说不定都听见了。这栋房子里原来住了个淫荡的教授。  
 他爱抚着Charles的大腿内侧，最后一次狠狠地收紧口腔。Charles无法抵抗这种真空感，没来得及抽出来就射在了他的嘴里。  
 Charles看着Erik把那些还带着自己体温的液体吞下去，连呼吸的节奏都找不到了。他把Erik拉起来，知恩图报地要给Erik舔。  
 Erik的那家伙长度惊人，又粗又硬的真讨厌。Charles没办法整根含入，只能尽量放松喉咙让他进的更深。没有多少咽反射，仿佛天生就是为了契合，真是令人惊异的生物学奇迹。  
 Charles深喉吞进了几次，Erik就开始得寸进尺地抓着他的头发小幅度抽插。Charles对自己的口活技术很有信心，想要从Erik那里听到点反馈。可Erik只是喘着粗气，像是丧失了语言能力一样，除了Charles用力吮吸的时候颤抖得有点激动地挤出的一句“Jesus”就再没别的。  
 嘿！你这会倒是想起自己是上帝的选民了。Charles发出不满的鼻音。现在正在为你服务的可是Charles Xavier。那张红润的嘴唇被撑到圈成夸张的O型，他的咬合肌都发酸了。  
 Charles赌气把嘴里含着的东西吐出来，“说点什么，Erik。”  
 Erik的脑子暂时查无此物，声音像是从遥远的山谷传来的那般缥缈，“说什么？”他还在遵循着本能迷茫地往前顶。  
 Charles要被年轻人的浮躁气个半死，但也没停下手上揉他的动作，“叫我的名字，或者别的。”  
 “嗯...”新鲜灌入肺里的空气让Erik找回一点点神智，手滑落到Charles颈后的敏感地带摩挲。Charles一抬头便撞见他垂下眼眸如注的深情。  
 ”Professor？”  
 操！Charles绝望地感觉到自己的阴茎抽动了一下，又有要抬头的迹象。禁止调戏教授！  
 必须要报复他，Charles用上了所有花样，每一次吞吐都不忘用舌尖挑逗根部，还故意发出濡湿的水声。Erik无力招架，理智与情感全部溃不成军，飚出了一连串的德语脏话。Charles总算勉强挽回颜面，一边用纸巾给他擦干净一边咬着下嘴唇笑。  
 电视屏幕上更换碟片的提示页面已经闪了好久，但似乎早就没人再关心艾丽和诺亚的故事。Charles趴在Erik身上把他的衬衫纽扣一颗颗解开，又全部扣上。Erik捉住他淘气的手，作势要咬，到最后也只是蜻蜓点水般地吻他的指尖。  
 Charles咯咯笑着收回手，然后仰起脸看着Erik，“你想不想试试？”  
 “试试什么？”Erik又糊涂了。事实上他从射过之后到现在一直感觉如梦似幻的。  
 “就是...”Charles苦恼着要怎么表达，“放进来？”  
 Erik霎时僵硬得像被冻住，刚才那个胆大妄为的家伙不知道哪里去了。他一脸的不可置信，“你是说——”  
 “操我，”Charles在他的注视下点头，皱着鼻子的样子很是无辜，“你想不想？”  
 Erik当然想，想到快发疯。他最近的梦都围绕着这个主题。这可真是太邪恶了，Charles永远都不会知道。  
 “润滑剂和安全套在哪？”Erik最终发出了核心疑问。  
 “有人懂的很多嘛。”Charles做了个鬼脸，揶揄道，然后拿手肘戳他，“在我房间。”  
 Erik提议抱Charles上去，被高傲的教授拒绝。两个人拉拉扯扯的路也不好好走，好不容易挪到楼梯口，Charles却突然停了下来，警惕地侧着耳朵。Erik想亲他的鼻子，被他抵着肩膀推开。  
 “怎么了？”Erik也顺着他的视线看过去，窗外隐约擦过一抹黄色的影子。  
 “孩子们，”Charles顿悟过来之后慌慌张张地把Erik往楼上推，“孩子们放学回来了！”  
 “然后呢？”Erik死皮赖脸地还要凑过去。Charles闻起来很好，身上混合着他的味道。  
 “然后？”Charles翻了个大大的白眼，“然后你给我上去把衣服穿好，再想办法从窗户跳下去。”  
 “遵命。”Erik给Charles敬了个军礼，学得还有模有样的。看来他真的有好好在看电影。当然，仅限于前半部分。

 Wanda发现家里有点不太对劲。她说不上来，但就是怪怪的。  
 还有，为什么Erik也在这里？而且衣服还皱巴巴的。他明明看上去不像是邋遢的人。  
 Wanda直接去问当事人，只得到了一个模棱两可的回答，还没等她再追问清楚Erik就被Charles叫走了。  
 星期五是家庭日，照例他们要去市里和Raven姑姑一起吃晚餐。不过今天有所不同，Erik也要跟他们一起去，是Charles邀请的。  
 Wanda和Peter先后钻进车里，乖乖地坐好。Charles和Erik还站在外面说着什么，紧闭的车窗隔绝了他们的声音。  
 “难道你不高兴吗？是Erik耶，他可以跟我们一起玩乐高积木和拼图。”Peter搞不懂Wanda的纠结。  
 “我喜欢Erik，但今天是家庭日。”Wanda捧着脸看向窗外，“Erik不是家人。他不姓Xavier也不姓Maximoff。”  
 “他可以变成家人。”Peter理所当然地回答，“Charles可以领养他。就像我们一样。”  
 “那很诡异，Peter。”Wanda敲他的脑袋，“不过也许Charles能跟他结婚。”  
 Peter嗷的一声捂住头，赶忙附和道：“结婚也很好。”  
 Wanda看着自己的傻弟弟叹了一口气。  
 这时候，Charles和Erik分别拉开两侧车门坐了进来，系好安全带之后两人无声对视了一  
眼，Wanda从后视镜中看到Erik摇了摇头，他脸上掩盖不住的笑意渐浓。  
 两个爸爸，Wanda想，那很酷。

 

 Charles本来有点担心Erik的表现，毕竟自家小妹眼光挑剔不说，嘴上从不轻易饶人。但没想到的是，Raven和Erik在晚餐谈话间一拍即合。这对于才刚见面的人来说实在是小概率事件，特别是当他们两个在某些时候都是刻薄的讨厌鬼。  
 这家海鲜餐厅的卡座位置并不宽敞，但胜在龙虾三明治和浓汤非常美味。Wanda很喜欢这里的珍宝蟹，并且对品质十分执着，Charles总觉得她以后会是那种穿着YSL高定坐在顶层办公室里运筹帷幄的女魔头。  
 总之，孩子们很喜欢Raven，一左一右靠住她，缠着要她讲这次去哈瓦那旅行的故事，Charles不得不跟Erik分享同一个沙发。  
 这倒不是什么坏事，如果某个人没有在桌子底下不怀好意地摸他大腿的话。天哪为什么这些二十几岁的人总是这么沉不住气？  
 Charles把Erik盘子里的煎扇贝叉走吃掉，极尽霸道之态，然后迅速招手示意侍应生过来买单。  
 Erik收回了本来要惩罚他的那只手，多少还记得在公共场合应该至少要保持体面，就是朝侍应生微笑时露出的那副牙齿把人家吓得够呛。  
 “Erik，”Peter双手捧着脸看他，呆呆地说；“你这个样子好像鲨鱼哦。”  
 此话一出四座皆惊。Raven笑得不能自已，差点从座位上滑下去。Wanda肩膀一抖一抖的，低着头用勺子刮早就空了的冰淇淋杯。  
 Charles喝了口佐餐酒，表情勉强维持云淡风轻，膝盖试图从Erik的手里挣脱，但是失败。  
 Erik不跟小孩子计较，绅士品格尚存，于是他把这笔账算到了Charles的头上。  
 双胞胎玩了一天，回去的路上在后座躺得东倒西歪的，终于爬上床后连睡前故事都省了。Charles被打发出去时还有点落寞，抱着童 话集下去客厅倒水喝，发现Erik竟然还没走，还翘着腿在他们下午折腾过的沙发上坐着。  
 “你还在这做什么？”Charles问他。  
 “你没让我走。”Erik理直气壮地回答。  
 “那你现在可以走了，”Charles无情地说，接着完全不联系上文补充了一句：“我现在要去洗澡。”  
 Erik像苍耳一样黏在他后面跟着上了楼梯，“所以这是个邀请吗？”  
 Charles转过来，空着的那只手安抚地摸了摸Erik的短发，“浴室性爱一直是我钟意的TOP3，但是——”  
 “但是什么？”Erik又急了起来。刚才那副悠哉的捕猎者姿态还真是昙花一现。  
 “但是你做梦，”Charles伸出一根手指压在他的肩头，然后后退着上了一级台阶，“我明天还要出城去。”  
 Erik没敢说他的确做过这样的梦，取而代之的是正常的提问：“出城做什么？”  
 “讲座。”Charles得意地说：“我可是很受欢迎的哦！”  
 Erik内心所有与浴缸和镜子有关的性幻想此刻全部轰然倒塌，这辈子从来没有这么恨过讲座。  
 他还不死心，“我们也可以一起探讨生物学。”背包里的笔记本还没拿出来呢，总要物尽其用的。  
 Charles眯着眼睛似乎在斟酌，手无意识慢慢下滑，他把脸立刻贴上去，企图用顺服的模样迷惑他的教授。  
 “下次吧。”Charles还是这么说，叹了口气，“你留下来的话，我不确定我明天还有没有精力。那个讲座真的很重要。”  
 Charles的话既像抱怨又像撒娇，其中的暗示让Erik即使是被下逐客令也心甘情愿。他重重呼吸，然后出其不意从年长者那里偷了一个吻。  
 这可不是什么纯洁的脸颊吻，他的舌头顺利进入攻城略地。  
 难舍难分地结束之后Erik故意做出一副被逼就范的样子，“好吧，那晚安。”  
 他看着那张本就嫣红的嘴唇像涂了蜜一样变得亮晶晶的，对自己的成果颇为自豪。  
 “晚安。”Charles歪着头笑得无辜，好像刚刚热切回吻的那个人不是他一样。转角的暖黄灯光披落在他侧脸，明暗间那眉眼的弧度温柔至极。

  Erik计划着偷袭Charles是两天后的事了，他埋伏在Professor Xavier的办公室外面，盘腿坐在地上翻着建筑系的参考书，生科院楼过路的人还以为他是个多么勤奋好学的人呢。  
 Charles一般这个时候会在里面给学生答疑。分子生物学系的那几个学生都到了门口了，其中一个又突然提到了超微结构的问题。一群人刚想折返回去，抬眼撞上Erik凶神恶煞的表情，当即作鸟兽状散。  
 Erik敲门的时候Charles还在伏案批阅，都没看来人是谁就喊了一句“进来”。  
等到关门声响起时他才疑惑地抬头看，发现是Erik之后把手中的笔放了下来。“你没有事情做的吗？整天就知道缠着你的教授。”  
 “没有了，就只有你了。”Erik绕过办公桌走到Charles身侧，诚恳突如其来。他都不敢去回想没有Charles的那过去二十四年有多么无趣。  
 情场老手Charles头一回被这些花言巧语感动到，有点不敢看那人的眼睛，专心低头盯着学生的卷子，那一个个黑色的字符在他眼前都晕开了。  
 Erik见他没反应，干脆坐到桌子上去。这下好了，有这样一个紧实完美的屁股在你的余光里是要怎么样才能忽略？  
 “现在是工作时间。”Charles还是没能控制住自己把手搭到Erik大腿上，来回摩挲的动作渐渐有了点挑逗的意思。  
 “是吗？”Erik故作惊讶，然后抓住那只手按在自己的胯间，“它也要工作了。”  
 “我不喜欢它。”Charles撅起嘴摇了摇头，没怎么用力地挣扎，一副很嫌弃的样子，“太大、太粗、太硬了，我会痛的。”他一边翻旧账数落着Erik糟糕的技巧一边揉弄着他嗤之以鼻的那根。  
 Erik想说“试试看你就知道了”，但是Charles拉开了他的拉链，霎时大脑皮层的言语区也跟着土崩瓦解了。他能发出那种破碎的单音节词，并且在Charles贴上来的时候遵循本能吻住。  
 试卷很快被扫到一边，纷纷扬扬掉落的场面颇具美感，Charles怎么也没想过有一天会沦落到被学生按在办公室里口交。  
 你可真够堕落的。Charles反省着自己，倒是没影响他被Erik舔到叫出声。  
 Erik把Charles的领带解下来，放在他的脸上。他以为遮住那双蓝眼睛就不会被迷惑了，殊不知那人的嘴唇、鼻子上的雀斑、随着呼吸一起一伏的胸膛，还有那颗跳动的心脏，美丽又坚韧，强大又脆弱，所有这一切都叫他无法自拔。  
 Charles把领带揉成一团丢过去，被Erik来不及躲闪的狼狈模样逗笑，咳嗽得眼泪都快出来了。年轻人脸皮薄，又要凑上来堵住他的嘴。这时候他才知道错，“晚上一起吃饭？”  
 “好。”Erik没中Charles的计，一口咬上他下巴上的软肉，似乎是要把鲨鱼这个外号贯彻到底。  
 Charles被他乱摸的手弄得很痒，报复心很强地去解那条紧得碍眼的牛仔裤。  
 Erik早就硬得发疼了，他想现在，马上，立刻，就要眼前的这个人。Charles会把他全部吞进去，两条腿把他的腰夹得很紧，被他操到说不出话。  
 光是这么想Erik就快要射了。他手忙脚乱地要去扯掉Charles的裤子，还没等得逞敲门声又再次响起了。  
 Charles原本环着Erik的手条件反射地缩回，像只受惊的兔子一样差点弹起来。不过他从办公桌上跳下来的样子也很像就是了。  
 “你还有别人？”Erik拿着被Charles捡起来塞到他手里的衣服，一脸受伤地问。  
 “别胡说。”Charles瞪他，“大概是Shaw。”  
 “你还认识我的导师？”Erik一想到Shaw就能直接软掉。那男人真的带给他太多心理阴影了。  
 “又不是我主动要去认识的。”Charles没好气地说，用眼神催促他快点换好衣服，“他一直想要换我那个停车位，跟总务处说了好久了，我们约好了今天谈的。”  
 “拒绝他。”Erik任性要求。  
 “好。”Charles回答。  
 确认两个人都穿着得体之后，Charles让Erik到沙发上坐着，再把随便什么的文献堆到茶几上，然后才去给Shaw开门。Erik在他身后偷笑，觉得这个人兵荒马乱地跑来跑去的样子一点都不像个稳重的教授，倒是把自己的罪行推脱得一干二净。  
 Shaw从来不走寻常路——令人讨厌的那种，脸上挂着的微笑好像还指望Charles对他的到来感到多么荣幸似的。  
 Charles保持了泽维尔家族的风度，礼貌地请Shaw进来。Shaw看他的眼神有点古怪，于是他回忆了一秒自己的拉链是不是真的有拉 上。  
 “关于停车位那个事——”Shaw打算直接开门见山，却被新的发现打断了思路，“Erik！好巧，你也在这？”  
 “你好，教授。”Erik这时候才站起来跟他打了招呼。原来沉浸于书海并不能让人隐身。  
 但那至少是个不错的伪装。  
 “看不出来你还对生命科学这么感兴趣。”Shaw把话说的像在北极发现了企鹅。  
 “为什么不呢？呃——”Erik飞速扫了一眼Shaw身后书架上的书，“细胞学，细胞学是一门迷人的学科。”当然了，教授也非常迷人。  
 “有意思。”Shaw阴阳怪气地点评道。片刻，又转过去对Charles说：“所以你决定好了吗？”  
 “抱歉，”Charles耸耸肩，“但是D区离入口实在是太远了，而且我不太认得路。”  
 “真的不再考虑一下？”眼看着Shaw就要拿出商业竞标时谈判的姿态。  
 “你的提议很诱人，但还是算了。”Charles露出遗憾的表情。  
 Shaw从现场的气氛悟出了再这样下去只会自讨没趣，Charles是随和但绝不顺从。他不以为意地挥挥手，“那我再想办法。总会有人占着车位却还没买车的。”  
 Charles顺着Shaw的话点头，其实没怎么注意听内容。他把Shaw送到门口，告别词就在嘴边。  
 “哦对了，”Shaw突然又转过来，让两个人同时警觉，“下次记得要把门开着（leave the door open），我想你们都不希望造成误会吧？”  
 “当然。”Charles挤出一个微笑。  
 目送Shaw消失在走廊尽头拐角之后，Charles慢慢地走回去坐下，又翻开某个学生的论文。Erik疑惑地起身，双手撑在桌上俯身逼近他。  
 “我觉得还是床舒服点。”Charles抬头对上Erik的视线。真是难为他还半硬着也能如此气定神闲，目光里是那种Charles Xavier式的狡黠。  
 Erik深吸一口气，“那我晚上在哪里等你？”  
 “停车场出口。”Charles摸摸他的脸，“好好上课，不要太想我。”  
 “你真自恋。”Erik握住Charles的手，在指尖落下一个吻，“那么晚上见。”

 

 Erik没料到Charles会带他来López这么高级的餐厅，更别提什么现场演奏的管弦乐队。侍者在引他们入座的时候忍不住打量了他一眼，就好像穿着牛仔裤和T恤有多十恶不赦似的。虽然那在满目的西装和小礼服之间的确有些突兀。  
 就算是这样，Charles也已经用过于热切的眼神制裁过他了。那无形的触手很可能已经在脑海里把Erik扒得寸缕不留了，他的教授可是见识过他引以为傲的腹肌的。  
 约会就是要穿简单方便的才好嘛，Erik想，反正最后都是要脱掉的。  
菜单上至少有一半的文字他看不明白。现在的人怎么总喜欢故弄玄虚，把法语往各种菜名上叠加。Erik装模作样地浏览了一下，觉得还是点主厨推荐最为保险。  
 Charles好像会读心一样看穿了Erik，半满的酒杯都遮不住他的笑意。他抬手招来侍者，熟练地点了招牌菜和当日特供，游刃有余的样子要归功于从小养尊处优的生活。  
 上流社会的日常生活缩影差不多也就是这样了。一直在旁边扮演安静顺从角色的某人血液里的那部分愤世嫉俗因子在跳动。  
 “他一定以为你是我的sugar daddy。”Erik在侍者走后开口说道，为了配合这句话他还在桌子底下用脚尖去蹭了蹭Charles的小腿。  
 “那你会听话吗？”Charles眨眨眼睛，覆上他的手，“比如说我要是现在就想把你拉到洗手间来一发口活呢？”  
 那张鲜艳欲滴的红唇就近在眼前，Erik只是稍微设想了一下它的温度，立刻就感觉有股热流往下半身涌去。Charles Xavier说不定真的有种让人随时随地就能发情的变种能力。  
 Erik从来不是循规蹈矩的人，他的创造力也不仅仅只是体现在那些建筑设计比赛的奖杯上。两个人都起身去洗手间的话基本上是在向整个餐厅的人宣告他们要找个地方操翻天，这很明显不是个明智的选择，考虑到他们还要回来等那道贵得惊人的香草烤羊排。  
 所以在Charles享用完开胃的蟹肉什锦之后，Erik在温柔的注视中捧住了他的脸，用拇指轻轻刮去他唇角沾到的一点沙拉酱，然后以一种极其色情的方式放进嘴里，慢条斯理地舔食干净。  
 Charles眼中的震惊闪过一瞬，接着很快被别的什么燃烧起来的东西所取代。鉴于他应该是两人之中更成熟稳重的那一个，Charles仍然坚持按兵不动，即使西装裤之下的异样昭告着他此刻的性趣盎然。  
 Erik对Charles嘴唇微张、双颊泛红的模样很满意，猎物上钩的成就感促使他趁胜追击。  
 但Erik的进攻被打断了：一个穿着黑色暗纹西装的人在向他们走来，皮鞋跟在大理石地面上哒哒作响。  
 “Charles！”那人把浮夸的Gucci墨镜摘下来，语气中的惊喜掩藏不住，“没想到能在这里碰见你！”  
 “Tony，好久不见。”Charles站起来。Tony把他拉进一个热情的拥抱，亲昵地揉他的脑袋。  
不必要的肢体接触！Erik无声地呐喊，眼神比餐刀还锋利。  
 “这位是？”Tony饶有兴致地看着Erik问道，手还搭在Charles肩膀上。  
 “Erik，Erik Lehnsherr，是我的......”Charles顿了顿，“我的朋友。”  
 “你和‘朋友’来López这种求婚成功率高的浪漫餐厅？”Tony难以置信的目光在两人之间来回流转。  
 “为什么不呢？”Charles反问得困惑且无辜。“谁规定朋友不能一起吃一顿西班牙大餐的？”  
 说的没错，朋友。Erik听完他的话之后脸色阴沉得像乌云压境。他僵硬地伸出手来和Tony握了握，完全没听清他到底是姓Stark还是Smack。  
 “我刚才还以为你是Charles的学生，”Tony空闲的那只手在空中比划了一阵，“你知道的，他根本是人形荷尔蒙，大学时都不知道伤了多少个女孩的心。我猜他的学生们也难逃一劫。”  
 “噢你闭嘴吧！你是最没资格说我的人。”Charles一拳捶在Tony的手臂上，眉眼间隐隐敛着笑意。  
 Erik配合地耸耸肩，颇为戏剧化地表示“totally agree”的意思。成年人的社交规则无非就是要么同意要么闭嘴。  
 Charles没和Tony再聊下去，直接打住他的滔滔不绝之势把他赶走。时机不对，而且不远处坐着的Pepper已经在向这边招手了。  
 “Tony是我最好的朋友之一，我们认识超过十年了。”Charles重新坐下来之后自顾自地开始说，“他差不多知道我所有的黑历史。你以后也许还会见到他的，他在电子工程系做客座教授来着。”  
 “嗯。”Erik漫不经心地应道。这家餐厅的腌制凤尾鱼咸到发苦，用来搭配的油浸小番茄和水瓜柳还真具有迷惑性。  
 Charles看气氛不对，转移话题问起Erik的近况。直到Erik开始义愤填膺且口不择言地抱怨起Emma的自以为是和Azazel的多管闲事，他才松了一口气。  
 “还有Shaw，他确实给了我很多别人求之不得的机会，”Erik看上去云淡风轻的，“但跟着他一起做项目简直要把半条命都搭进去。不过报酬也不低就是了，对毕业以后就职也有帮助。”  
 “那听起来还不错。”合情合理的应答。  
 “他大概觉得我比较听话，看样子是什么错都不会犯的人，所以信任我。”Erik抬起头来，不再继续与刀叉作斗争，“你呢，你觉得我是这样的人吗？  
 突如其来的问题让Charles差点被红酒呛到。他缓缓地咽下口中有些发涩的液体，避开了Erik的视线，不再是往日那种掌控全局的姿态。  
 “我不知道。”他如实回答。  
 他注意到Erik的喉头动了动，但接下来他什么也没听见。

 晚餐结束之后Charles提出开车送Erik回去，Erik没有异议。电台的主播能从天气一直聊到政治局势，中间还插播了几段流行音乐，车内倒也不算安静。  
 在Erik公寓楼下停稳后Charles唤醒了车载导航的页面，凑到屏幕前笨拙地在上面戳来戳去，不停地滑动选项和返回。  
 Erik在副驾驶上稳稳地坐着，看Charles对着最新科技发愁。  
 这是什么意思，以后还会再来吗，这对你来说重要吗？  
 蓝莹莹的光描摹那人侧脸摄人心魄的轮廓，添了几分捉摸不透的色彩。Erik沉下呼吸，然后解开了安全带。  
 Charles终于成功把路线做了标记，听到响动才转头看他，“你不请我上去坐坐？”这句话中隐藏的意思不言而喻，是个正常人都能明白。  
 “时间不早了，”Erik盯着后视镜里的自己说：“我想Peter和Wanda还在等你的睡前故事。”  
这基本是胡说八道，Erik明明知道这个点连Peter最喜欢的晚间档动画片都还没放完。  
 “那好吧。”Charles收回了想要去触摸他的手，摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
 车厢内陷入了沉寂。  
 Charles为什么听起来很难过，先前那个说只是朋友的人又他妈的是谁。Erik希望现在外面最好能下起大雨，轰鸣的雷声或许可以让大家都清醒点。  
片刻之后Erik意识到自己还是无法忍受这样的僵持，主动打破了它，“晚安，Charles，回去路上小心。”他说这话时勇气稍微回归，敢去直面那个见证过他所有脆弱情绪的人了。  
 “晚安Erik。”Charles听起来还是那么柔和，语调连一点起伏波澜都没有。他俯身前倾，吻了Erik的脸颊，像从前一样自然，最终后撤回到正襟危坐的位置。  
 Erik冲Charles微笑作为告别，然后下车、关门，一切都如行云流水。目送那辆银白色的SUV消失在视野中，他想起了蝴蝶离开之后被留下的茧。  
 一种空落落的感觉。  
 当你习惯了肆意璀璨的星辰之后，要怎么回到漫无边际的黑暗中？  
 他必须得要搞清楚，他和Charles——他们到底是什么。

 洗过澡后，Erik四肢展开仰面躺在床上，绞尽脑汁思考了快一小时都没有结果。于是他坐起来，拨通了Emma的电话。她总是能看透一切，有时候是挺烦人的，但现在说不定能帮上忙。  
 “你好，这里是Emma Frost。”那头传来的声音闷闷的。  
 “你被什么人绑架用胶布封着嘴了吗？”Erik忘记了自己的初衷。  
 “操你的Erik，我在SPA会所。”能说出这样的话那Emma就绝对不是受制于人了，“所以你最好是有什么要紧事。”  
 Erik想了想，决定长话短说：“今天晚上我和Charles一起吃饭，他以朋友的身份向别人介绍我。”  
 “有什么不对吗？”Emma问。  
 “但我们不是朋友！”Erik想了一下补充道：“不只是朋友！”  
 “我知道，我知道，”Emma懒懒地应道，“他还是你的教授呢。”  
 “好吧除了这个！”Erik把头埋进臂弯里，“我以为他会说我是他的男朋友，或者约会对象之类的。”  
 “什么？等等！”Emma的音量骤然拔高，“你们操了？”  
 “还没有......”Erik的声音几乎微不可闻。每次都被打断又不是他的错。  
 “是你不行还是他不行？”  
 “我们都没有问题！”Erik气急败坏地说。这女人怎么回事？  
“你又知道？你刚才还说你们还没操过。”Emma似乎打定主意要揪着他不放，“说不定只是因为你没让他爽到。”  
 “这不可能，”Erik对这一点还是很有自信的，“我们在办公室的时候他喘得像只搁浅的鱼，还扯着我的头发叫我好男孩......”  
 “停停停——”Emma惊恐地大叫，“我不要听细节！天哪我就只是随便问问！你有什么毛病？”  
 “你自己开的头。”Erik完全不反省。  
 “我以为你已经过了拿性经历来炫耀的年纪了。”Emma有气无力地说。  
 “我陈述事实而已，”他回嘴，没意识到自己在傻笑，“相信我，当你也遇到一个这么好的人的时候你也会忍不住要大声告诉所有人的。”  
 “你有在听自己说话吗Erik Lehnsherr？”不用看都知道Emma一定把白眼都翻到天上去了，“他是给你洗脑了还是怎么着？你现在也信灵魂伴侣那一套了？”  
 “随你怎么说。你只是不知道他有多完美。”Erik对Emma的嘲讽不予理会。  
 “没有人是完美的，甜心，”Emma一心想要把挚友从中这种不顾一切的狂热迷恋中拯救出来，“而且Charles Xavier还是你的老师。现在师生恋可是敏感词。”  
 Erik恍然大悟，“那我现在应该怎么办？”  
 “和他分手吧，Erik，趁事情还没到无可挽回的地步。”

 

 周二上午Charles有课，两节连堂，11点之后他的时间就是空出来的了。Erik不用查备忘录都记得很清楚。  
 他在院楼底下遇见了生物工程系的Hank McCoy。高个子男孩在Charles的课上表现优异，基本能回答上所有那些让所有人都倒吸凉气的问题。  
 两个人互相点头示意，Erik突然想起Charles曾经说过McCoy是个认真负责的人。  
 还没进到教授办公室，Erik先听见了里面传来的说话声。他再向前迈一步，从门缝望进去，看到Charles正在和一个他未曾谋面的女人相谈甚欢。  
 他们挨得很近，完全是亲密距离之内，那女人(好像叫Moira)甚至用手捏了捏Charles的肩膀。而Charles也回了她一个微笑，眼中温柔的光芒Erik再熟悉不过。  
 他识趣地后退，贴着墙站好，把自己藏在他们看不到的地方。  
 过了大约十几分钟，Moira才从办公室出来。她看到Erik时没控制住自己的表情，震惊就写在脸上。  
 Erik敲门时靠在沙发上翻阅文献Charles也没淡定到哪里去，眼神中交织着什么复杂的东西。  
 Erik斟酌了一下用词，“教授，您现在有时间吗？”  
 Charles愣了半秒，点头，“当然。正好我也有事找你。”  
 “那你先说。”Erik顺手把门关好，走到Charles的对面坐下。  
 “好。”Charles把书放在茶几上，坐直起来，一字一顿道：“我想我们不应该再这样下去了。”  
 “你什么意思？”Erik无法理解这句话中的任何一个字。  
 “就是字面上的意思，”Charles偏过头去不再看他，盯住窗外好像天上有外星人入侵地球一样，“我们，我和你，这样是不对的。我是你的教授。”  
 “所以你现在要把我甩掉？”Erik声音冰冷，“你总是这样吗？得到之后又说你不要了？”  
 Charles不知道他还会变得这样尖锐，更别提有任何应对的方法了。“不是这样的......”  
 “那是怎么样的？嗯？你对每一个学生都这样？”Erik起身逼近Charles，双手撑在他两侧形成牢笼，“玩弄他们的感情，享受掌控他们的快感，是不是？”  
 一连串的质问劈头盖脸地砸下来，压得从来都颖悟绝伦的Charles喘不过气来，如鲠在喉。  
 “回答我，Charles，”Erik逼迫他的教授跟他对视，“我对你来说到底是什么？”  
 “你在我的班级里，是我的学生。”Charles自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。  
 “McCoy也是你的学生，你会跟他上床吗？”Erik的逻辑思维能力名存实亡。  
 “什么？当然不！”Charles目瞪口呆的样子很明显是被他的无礼冒犯到，“Erik，你听我说，我——”  
 Erik没给Charles机会把话说完，他不要再被年长者玩弄了。他的反击从一个吻开始。  
 Charles的嘴唇尝起来还是该死的好，即使他刚才说的话让Erik气到要疯掉。Erik一边回忆一边凶猛地纠缠那人的舌头，吮吸的时候发出很大的水声。  
 Charles负隅顽抗，却根本推不动压在自己身上的人。Erik对他的钳制坚固无比，他的舌头被吸得发麻，咬合肌也很酸，口水流到下巴上都没办法擦，只能发出呜咽声。  
 Erik察觉到Charles不再挣扎，退开了一点看他。  
 Charles双眼微阖，睫毛湿漉漉的，像负重的蝶翼在颤动，红得滴血的嘴唇随着胸膛的起伏吐出微弱的气息。  
 Erik吻去那些泪水，轻柔得好像在对待一件绝世的艺术品，“Charles，”他说，“你永远别想摆脱我。永远。”  
 “我们不应该——”  
 Charles的惊叫因为接下来发生的事被堵在了喉咙里。他整个人被Erik翻了过去摁在沙发靠背上，裤子很快也被褪到了膝盖，裸露出来的皮肤与空调冷气的接触让他战栗。  
 “你硬了。”Erik贴在Charles后背上，往他的耳朵旁边吹气，手握住他的勃起没轻没重地套弄，“还说不想要我？”  
 Charles憋红了脸，就是不说话，惹得Erik气恼地去咬他的耳垂，然后加快了手上的动作。Erik完全知道他的教授喜欢怎么来，他先是大力地揉弄头部，拇指在湿得一塌糊涂的缝隙处挤压，Charles没怎么挣扎就射在他手里了。  
 Erik就着那些白色的液体把一根手指探进Charles后面，满意地感觉那人明显僵硬了一下，不由自主地就向后翘起臀部迎接他的入侵。  
 德国人从来就讲究高效率，Erik也不例外，他好不容易加入到第三根手指扩张时就等不及了，几乎快要欲火焚身。好在Charles这会已经抛却了所有的道德顾忌，殷切的呻吟声能掀翻屋顶，自觉地把屁股撅得更高。  
 Erik刚握住蓄势待发的阴茎抵住Charles的洞口，突然间又好像拥有了全世界的耐心。他掐着那两瓣雪白圆润的臀肉揉成各种形状，又粗又硬的那根在Charles的双腿之间有一下没一下地滑动。  
 “想要吗，教授？”Erik不紧不慢地说，“想要就说出来。”  
 “要你，进来，操我，现在。”Charles语无伦次地哭喊道。这根本是一场酷刑，Erik再不插进来他就要死掉了。他没空再去想应不应该，他现在只服从想不想要。  
 Erik立刻满足了Charles，无缝契合的时候两个人都发出了叹息。Erik咬着牙齿赞美他好紧好热，还大逆不道地说他天生就是要被自己的肉棒填满。  
 Charles被Erik撑得快喘不上气来，完全无力反驳，连后颈都泛起了一片粉红。他恍惚地摸了摸自己的小腹，还以为能感受到那根巨物的形状，那副失了魂的样子基本上是勾起了Erik更强烈的欲望，在Charles的身体里又涨了大几分。  
 抽插的节奏越来越快，肉体相撞的声音和粗重的喘息点燃了室内的温度。Charles被屁股里的那根东西一次又一次地顶到靠背上，阴茎只能在半秒不到的摩擦中获得快感。  
 他嘟囔着抱怨自己的老二得不到抚慰，骂Erik根本是个自私鬼就知道欺凌弱小。  
 Erik听完之后一声不吭地拔出来，巨大的空虚感让Charles摇摇欲坠。Erik扳着他的肩膀把他转回来，两人终于再次四目相对，有万千情绪糅合在彼此的眼睛里。  
 当下这情势有种要进入谈心阶段的兆头。Charles还没准备好，害怕Erik就这么停下来，干脆主动揽住他的脖子贴上去，大腿顺势缠上那人的窄腰，“再来，Erik，我还要更多。”  
 事已至此Erik是不可能不继续的了。这次他不再怜惜，挺腰把整根操进去，更加发了狠地戳那个点，每一次都好像要顶到最深，到后面干脆强行把Charles的腿呈一字型掰得更开。整日坐在办公室做学术的教授渐渐体力不支，射过之后整个人彻底傻掉，只能仰着头抽抽噎噎，被插得一耸一耸的，任由Erik把精液抹在他的脸上然后舔掉。  
 Erik的控制欲在这时候凸显出来，他对Charles的不参与很不满，他要Charles完完全全只属于自己。至少是现在。  
 于是Erik俯身下去找到Charles的嘴唇，不由分说地含住，同时把他的双腿折到胸前，下身加快了冲刺的速度。  
 Charles抱住Erik热情洋溢地回吻，舌头一旦缠上了就不放开。他配合着Erik的频率摆动腰肢，甚至因为“操死你”、“淫荡的教授”、“要在讲台上干你”之类的胡话兴奋到痉挛。  
 Erik把Charles钉住，插进去最后再猛烈地动了几下，射在他的里面。  
 高潮余韵中两人相拥着瘫倒在沙发上，还保持着结合的姿势。Charles靠住Erik顺气，因为下身的黏腻而不舒服地扭了扭。  
 Erik下意识就用体重压住怀里的人，环着他的手臂收得更紧。  
 “走开！”Charles没好气地推推，“你刚才是不是叫我‘Erik的小婊子’来着？”  
 “我没有！”Erik狡辩道，警惕的样子像守着坚果的松鼠。  
 “谁说我是你的？我是我自己的。”Charles下了狠手去拍那个他觊觎已久的屁股，“起来，我冷，我要穿衣服。”  
 Erik吃痛，发出嘶嘶的吸气声。  
 “你又干嘛？”Charles看着他一脸严肃地慢慢爬起来，不明所以。这人听话得不合常理。  
 “我想让你知道，”Erik握住Charles的手，按在自己左胸前，认真地告诉他：“我是你的。这里，你已经占了所有的位置。”  
 掌心下传来真实的、跳动的温度。Charles的眼底有泪水往上涌，但他已经无暇顾及丢不丢脸了。  
 “Wanda和Peter很喜欢你。”Charles说，在Erik崩溃前迅速补充了一句，“而我想我爱你。”

   
 “所以你方才要跟我说什么事情来着？”Charles懒洋洋地斜靠着，欣赏Erik背对着他穿牛仔裤的模样，“慢一点，慢一点，屁股再抬高一点。”他指挥道，如果手里有几张钞票说不定就塞到Erik裤子里了。  
 但Erik似乎看起来没有Charles那么好的兴致。他转过来，面无表情地说：“我退了你的课。”金属腰带被扣上时发出冰冷的声音。  
 “然后呢？”Charles从沙发上弹起来，不可置信地瞪着眼睛，“你要跟我一刀两断了？就在你刚才说过你是我的之后？”  
 “亏你还是遗传学界最年轻有为的教授。”Erik的伪装没能从一而终，他得意地说：“这样我就不再是你的学生。至少我的学分和期末总评都跟你没关系了。”  
 “你不事先跟我商量一下？那么谁要来当我的班长呢！”Charles气恼地说，其中有一半是故意找茬。他半眯着眼双手环胸，颇有在答辩会上的那种风采。他才不要承认这家伙很聪明呢！要收放自如啊Xavier教授。  
 Erik急忙凑过去把他气鼓鼓的仓鼠搂在怀里，“Hank McCoy——我想那家伙应该比我靠谱？”  
 “也行，”Charles扭头躲过Erik的索吻，“至少Hank是来我的课上认真学习的。”  
 “我也是，来学习生物知识的。”Erik缠着又要咬他的脖子，就算被狠狠地掐了一下大腿也好像完全没有痛感。  
 “我要知道你这么烦人，早该把你一脚踹掉。”Charles说的这话倒是没妨碍他的手在Erik身上四处游走，还一边嘀嘀咕咕，“身材也不是很好嘛，都不如那些阿联酋男模。”  
 他终于玩够之后揪住Erik的衣领，“Erik Lehnsherr，你拿什么赔我？我为你放弃了在酒吧夜夜笙歌的机会呢。”  
 “免费无限期使用的九英寸按摩棒？”Erik还真敢卖弄他的天赋，在如梦似幻的精神状态下厚颜无耻达到了一个新高度，“设想一下，假如我是高中生，那你可就有大麻烦了教授。”  
 “噢照照镜子吧Erik，”Charles翻眼睛，“你看起来就要到体力不支的年纪了。”  
 事实证明，挑衅一个满腔热血且急欲自我证明的年轻人是非常错误的决定。  
 Charles尝到了自作孽的苦头，就算他扭动着喊“真的不行了Erik”也没被放过。那人还得寸进尺地把他按在窗户上从后面操进去，导致最后他们不得不自己动手清理玻璃上留下的可疑痕迹。  
 下午的工作计划基本上是废了，Charles享受那种被填满的美妙充实感，两人就没一刻舍得离开过对方的身体。班上的学生们即将收到成绩还没有出来的惊喜，说不定还会感激生物老师大发慈悲呢。  
 回去是Erik开的车，Charles一说腿酸他立马就把做了一个暑假兼职攒钱买的机车忘到九霄云外去。  
 五六点的时候天还很亮，灿烂的霞光卷着云边肆意张扬。Charles一路上很反常地没什么动静，没苦恼晚餐吃什么也没硬要给Erik科普街边的景观树。  
 Erik在十字路口的红灯前停下来看，发现他歪着头正在呼呼大睡，头发乱糟糟地蒙在脸上，呼吸平和安稳，嘴唇被咬红的痕迹还依稀可辨。  
 Charles不设防的样子Erik并不是头一回见，只是不知道为什么现在他心下里生出的无限爱意就好像海啸席卷而来。或许是因为在他们没像发情的动物一样操得翻天覆地时有一方说了那个“L”开头的词，而另一方也盯着他的眼睛认真地重复了一遍。把心都剖开来的话就再也没有距离。  
 一般来说，酒吧里的艳遇是不太会有天长地久的成分的。但如果那人是你的教授的话，那就要另当别论了。  
 Charles已经不记得是从什么时候开始的了，Erik悄无声息地渗透进了他的生活。他们的生活。  
 先是浴室里新的毛巾和牙刷，再到Erik专属的马克杯，最后连冰箱里贴着“Charles No!!!”字条的巧克力蛋糕双胞胎都见怪不怪了。  
 邻居甚至还会在Erik周末早上结束晨跑过后同他打招呼，偶尔会惊叹Charles竟然还没起床。这种时候Erik一般不过多攀谈下去，礼貌应和几句后就会回去给Charles描述邻居的表情，完全夸大其词，然后被恼羞成怒的Xavier先生拉进被窝里一起堕落。  
 他们最初稳定下来时Charles还经历过一个别扭的过渡期，毕竟年轻时候风流惯了，派对动物的精神还在他的灵魂深处活跃。他既抱怨Erik对家庭糖分摄入量的严格把控，要和Peter一起发动起义；又因为Erik离开几天去外地参加比赛而痛苦，抱着Erik的枕头一边摸自己一边蹭来蹭去。  
 Erik的公寓也没有退租，他们时不时会去那边take a day off，不用再担心Erik给Charles口到一半Peter疯狂敲门要他们出来一起玩蹦床。  
 “你不怕Shaw去投诉你？招惹了他的得意门生，Erik为了跟你们去巴黎玩是不是还推掉了他的项目？”在Erik的毕业聚会上，Moira端着酒杯凑过去套Charles的话。  
 Charles刚喝完了一整根啤酒柱，正沐浴在掌声和喝彩声中得意地大笑着。他在一群大学生中仍然散发着无与伦比的年轻光彩，没几个人想起来曾经在年度优秀教师的展板上见过这张面孔。  
 “去他的Shaw，”Charles明显有点醉了，他的手在空中一挥，“我他妈的不在乎！”  
 一句话中饱含着两个脏词，Raven要是在的话铁定会嚷嚷着说抓到她哥哥的把柄了。  
 作为多年的朋友，Moira明白这代表什么，Charles现在情绪激动且情真意切，旁边如果有人再指手画脚搞不好他能跟那人当场打起来。  
 她看着Charles摇摇晃晃地摔在Erik的怀里，两个人旁若无人地亲吻和对彼此上下其手，默默地将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

 成为建筑师事务所合伙人的那天Erik喝了很多酒，醉到把家门口的盆栽认成Raven，还夸她染的绿色头发真时尚。  
 Charles历尽千辛万苦架着他回到二楼卧室，过程中还得忍受他喋喋不休地把“我好爱你Charles”说了一百遍。  
 Wanda和Peter趁Charles去厨房倒水的间隙溜进了房间，一个给Erik拿靠枕一个殷勤地给他捏肩膀。  
 Wanda给他垫好枕头之后趴在床边一本正经地问：“你是Erik吗？Erik Lehnsherr？”  
 “嗯。”床上那个人含糊不清地回答。  
 “那你是Charles的男朋友吗？”Wanda再问，凑得更近了一点。  
 “嗯。”这回脸上带着傻笑。  
 Peter在Wanda的眼色支使下戳戳Erik的手臂，“我们这周末能去迪士尼乐园玩吗？”  
 “嗯。”Erik翻了过去，脸向下埋进Charles平常睡的那一侧。  
 Charles上到二楼的时候正好捕捉到Wanda和Peter鬼鬼祟祟逃回房间的背影，还在感慨这两个小家伙最近实在是精力过于旺盛。  
 第二天吃早餐时思虑周全的Wanda出示了录音证据，宿醉过后的Erik头更痛了。  
 其实他完全乐于请一天假陪他们去玩，但假模假样的生气为他换得的是Charles无数个亲吻的安抚，他也不介意适当服输。  
 Erik添了辆家用型车的那天Charles就察觉到了端倪。又是提议一起付房贷又是自告奋勇去给Peter开家长会的，就差没有带个刻着“Charles’s”的狗狗牌昭告天下了。  
 Peter对旋转木马有莫名的执着，Wanda勉勉强强答应陪他去玩，两个大人目光慈爱站在围栏外面看。  
 “我在想，”Erik冷不防凑到他耳边来了一句，“也许下次我们可以买家庭票。”  
 Charles被他的气息吹得耳朵有点痒，笑着去推他，“你是不是要破产了？”  
 “你知道我是什么意思的。”Erik不依不挠地拉着Charles的手不放，借着暮色的掩映为所欲为。  
 “下次。”Charles被他抱在怀里，抬头啄了一下他的脸颊，语气跟几年前第一节课上的同样得意，“下次记得带上戒指作为筹码，说不定我就答应了。”  
 Erik搂他的男友更紧，嘴角带着点隐秘的笑，非得要去看那双蓝眼睛，“那我们说好了？”  
 Charles佯装皱眉沉思，然后冲他俏皮地眨眼，“看你表现啦。”  
 Wanda和Peter手拉着手从设施出口出来，Charles不着痕迹地挣开Erik的怀抱迎上去，一边问他们玩的怎么样。  
 追寻美是人类的天性。Erik把手插在口袋里，抬眸望过去，即使对上视线也毫不掩饰目光中对Charles的着迷。反正他在那人面前永远都是赤裸裸的。各种意义上。  
 Charles牵着Wanda走在后面，Peter挥舞着双手像一阵小旋风一样跑过来，三人身后的斑斓灯火照亮了Erik眼前的世界。  
 这就是他一直在寻找的东西，是生命施与的馈赠，他想，他的爱人，他的天使，他的家。

FIN.

 

番外

 Erik Lehnsherr，连任四年兄弟会主席，曾是所向披靡的橄榄球四分卫，建筑院之星，因极不好惹而威名远扬，派对间隙在吧台找酒喝的时候被人摸了屁股。  
 刚灌了不下五杯的他带着满腔怒火地转过去，视线对上了一双蓝眼睛。  
 “晚上好，Erik。”Charles挨着他坐下。旁边某个疯狂过头上衣都甩掉的生物系学生因为看到了自己的教授而魂飞魄散。  
 “Charles？你在这做什么？”Erik问，吃惊之余还不忘给Charles叫了杯酒，接受事实的速度倒是很快。  
 “我给Emma的脸书照片点了赞，她发私信问我要不要一起过来玩。”Charles拿出手机给他看，画面中是Erik带着一个品味堪忧的紫色头盔对着镜头露出二十八颗牙齿。  
 “我都不知道你还和那女人互相关注了。”Erik有些头疼。“她的话你也不要全信。特别是关于我小时候的事。”  
 “我记得她说你小时候很胖。”Charles回忆道，然后赶紧拦下气冲冲要去找Emma算账的某个幼稚鬼，“但那不影响我爱你。”  
 “你只是爱我的身体。”Erik窘迫得开始胡说八道，“我的腹肌和我的人鱼线。”  
 “说的没错，Erik，”Charles眯着眼睛点头，接着话锋一转，音量压低：“你知道吗Erik，从你出门之后我就好无聊。床好冷，只有我一个人，我就躺在上面，想着你的舌头，你的手，和你的老二，摸我自己。”  
 Erik呼吸的频率变快了，手足无措地看着Charles身子前倾，慢慢逼近。  
 “我用了三根手指，假装是你在操我。但那还不够，远远不够。你的老二那么粗，那么硬，没什么比得上它。”Charles继续说，舔了舔那本来就红得诱人的嘴唇，“只有你能进得那么深，把我插到说不出话来。告诉我，你能吗？Erik？”  
 “我现在走不开，Charles，我得维持秩序。”Erik绝望地说，捂住裤子的姿势颇为狼狈。  
 Charles听完，挑了挑眉毛，从座位上站起来，“据我所知，John和Lence的杯子里装的可不仅仅只是汽水哦。他们还没到合法饮酒的年龄吧？”  
 “你不会告发我们的。”Erik笃定地看着他。  
 “说不准哦，我可是个正直的教育工作者呢。”Charles笑得邪恶，缓缓地抚上Erik的脸，“不过，你也可以用别的什么东西，堵住我的嘴。”  
 “不错的提议。”Erik挟持Charles迅速逃离Azazel即将扫射过来的视线。  
 上到二楼的这段路充满艰辛，Erik必须把Charles脸朝下摁在怀里才能瞒天过海，更别提那人还在不老实地摸来摸去。  
 隔间的门一关上Erik就迫不及待地吻上Charles，舌头探进去搅动，同时手滑进他的裤子里。  
 “操！”Erik退开一点，咬牙切齿地质问：“你没穿内裤？！”  
 “你不喜欢？”Charles无辜地咬住嘴唇，“那我下次不这样了。”  
 “你敢！”Erik恶狠狠地说。这人情欲上头的时候总是不管不顾的，敢吓唬他的教授了。  
 他把Charles推到盥洗台上靠着，自己跪下来。刚含进前半部分Charles就受不了了，在Erik的手掌下扭来扭去，从胸腔里挤出破碎的声音。Erik爱抚他的大腿内侧，时不时收紧双颊吮吸，满意地听他难耐地呻吟。  
 Erik给Charles舔了没一会他就射了，大概真的如他所说处于一个极度欲求不满的状态。当然，Erik日渐娴熟的口交技巧也功不可没。  
 Charles伸出魔爪去扒Erik的裤子，又拉又扯，才褪到膝盖就急不可耐地两腿大张缠上去。他抬起屁股迎合Erik的手指在他身体里滑动抠弄，被不小心戳到那个舒服的点时还胡乱发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
 “够了，Erik。”Charles喘着气，闭上眼睛揉弄了几下Erik的那根硬挺，“快点，换你的肉棒进来。”  
 “骚货，你就这么饥渴，挂空挡来求你的学生干你？”Erik都硬得发痛了还有心思调戏Charles，把手指抽出来，捏了捏那人腰上的软肉，接着大力而下流地揉捏他的乳头，“Charles，你就是欠插，是不是？”  
 “是的...是的...”后穴突如其来空虚感几乎扼住了Charles的喉咙，他扭动着往Erik身上贴，“拜托，Erik，我等不及了。”  
 Erik双眼通红，掐着Charles柔软白嫩的臀肉一鼓作气插进去，感受湿热的甬道将他紧紧包裹。他按住呻吟着乱动的Charles， 再挺腰进得更深，然后抽出一点，又猛地撞回去，不断重复，一下比一下凶狠。  
 Charles简直不能呼吸，带着鼻音急促地喘息。无论做了多少次Erik总能给他这种无与伦比的充实感，火辣的冲撞直捣他的每一根神经末梢，叫他像过电一样浑身酥麻。  
 Erik捞起Charles逐渐酸软无力的腿架在肩上，俯身下去吻住他，一边像动物交媾那样耸动一边汲取他口中的甘美。  
 Charles这会已经被操得两眼都快翻白了，下身湿得一塌糊涂，刚才射过的阴茎顶端又开始流水了。乳头被Erik含进嘴里舔吸，变得又红又肿，他拼命摇头哭喊又不由自主地挺胸，还发出毫无道德顾忌的浪叫。  
 Erik被他这副淫荡的样子刺激得头皮发麻，差点就要丢盔弃甲，只能把沾满了液体的手指塞进他嘴里。Charles对这种侵犯没有任何异议，立刻乖顺地含住，Erik动得慢的时候他还不满地咬咬。  
 Erik的耐力好得吓人，让Charles又爱又恨。他眼前的色彩都要都要随着泪水蒸发走了，Erik还在不知疲倦地抽插。Charles被一次又一次地顶到镜子上，怀疑体内那根又粗又硬的东西根本是要把他的五脏六腑都鼓捣错位。  
 Erik盯住那双涣散的蓝眼睛，昏头涨脑地进行最后的冲刺，“射满你，Charles，你就想要我的精液，对不对？都给你。”  
 “嗯。都是我的。”Charles呜咽着回答，脸上带着餍足的笑，浑身泛起粉红的样子带着淫靡又美丽的风情。他抬起腰把自己往前送，配合着Erik的节奏，肉体相撞时夹紧后穴努力挽留。  
 Erik的理智都要被Charles全给吸走了。他咬着牙再用力地挺动几下，全部射在Charles的里面。  
 高潮过后Charles被Erik抱起来，温柔而湿润的吻落在他的额头、眼睛和肩头。两人在余韵中平复呼吸，又忍不住唇舌交缠。

 “Charles！你怎么在这？”Azazel看清Erik怀里搂的人是谁之后惊讶地大喊，“你看起来脸色不太好，生病了吗？”  
 “只是这里面空调温度太高了，加上刚才在楼上跟他们玩了游戏。”Charles面不改色地胡扯。“我们要走了。”  
 “现在？Erik你也要走？”Azazel左晃右晃地试图避开人群去看墙上的挂钟，“现在才十一点！”  
 “我得送Charles回去，他感觉不太舒服。”Erik一边说一边帮Charles拿上外套。  
 是不太舒服，Charles悄悄翻了个白眼，我屁股里还装着你的精液呢混蛋。


End file.
